A chance Meeting
by Coming Back
Summary: Lives moves on, they change, hurts are healed, then there is a chance meeting
1. Chapter 1

**A chance meeting**

 _ **Life moves on and relationships change . How can Caroline and Kate move on after a chance encounter?**_

"Caroline, you need to get a move on or you won't make it on time. Here's all your paperwork, now get going, I'll finish up here." Beverley thrust a wad of papers into Caroline's hand as she swept through her office, her handbag swinging over one arm, dragging a small 'wheely' suitcase with the other.

"Thanks have a great weekend and I'll see you on Monday; this is my last conference, ever, I'm telling you!" _'I'm far too old for all this crap now'._ She mumbled to herself

Caroline left and Beverley leaned back in her chair. She had glanced over the paperwork before giving it to Caroline, in case there was stuff she needed to take with her. Flicking through the brochure her attention had fallen on a name on the list of attendees, Katherine McKenzie-Walker. The paper seemed to scream at her, there was little doubt in Beverley's mind who it might be; she shuddered inside as she contemplated what it might mean for her boss.

It was five years now since Kate handed in her resignation. After taking time off to have her baby she had decided not to return to Sulgrave after maternity leave. The effect on Caroline had been not inconsiderable at the time; in fact it had been a disaster. She had fallen apart not so much at the ending of the relationship, which Kate had assured her had never really started, but rather the ending of hope; the loss of what might have been; a much deeper torture. Kate had gently and lovingly coaxed her to a crossroads in her life and she had taken the wrong turn.

"I may never see her again." She had confided to Beverley, through her copious tears, on Kate's last day, having opted out of going for a farewell drink with the staff. Beverley cried with her, without touch, feeling she couldn't invade Caroline's space, whilst desperately wanting to gather her up and hold her.

Shaking the memories out of her consciousness, and after wrestling with herself, she concluded that it felt right not alerting Caroline to this before she left, after all there was a minute chance she might be wrong.

"I can't thank you enough for this Kate; stepping in at such short notice. Are you sure Lucy's Ok with it?"

"Yes, she's fine. She's re-arranged her clients so she can be home in the evenings with the kids. I'm actually glad of a bit of space, Jack is such a handful, they talk about the terrible twos; he started at eighteen months;" the deputy offered up with a smile.

"Ok, here's the paperwork for you and we got the attendee name tag changed on time. There's also a taxi waiting to take you to the station. Have a great few days and make sure you get some downtime, don't feel obliged to attend every session."

"Thanks David, see you next week." Kate picked up the folder and headed off the to the school gate where the taxi was waiting. Once on the train, she pulled out the envelope of information but her eyes were unable to focus as the rocking of the train lulled her. Within minutes she was asleep.

Caroline bustled out of her car and out of the car park to the elevator at the entrance of the convention centre. The motorway traffic had been the usual nightmare and she was conscious that the conference may have already begun. She hated the idea of being late to anything. Going up in the lift, she fished her phone out of her jacket pocket and hastily sent a text to say she'd arrived safely. Helen texted back immediately saying she was missing Caroline already.

After taking her seat, and fussing about turning off her phone and pulling out the information for the first session, she settled back and started to flip through the papers, feeling happy with herself for actually getting there on time. She hadn't checked in at the hotel yet but that could wait until the gap between the opening speeches and the evening drinks. Like her secretary a few hours before, her eyes suddenly widened as she read the name; Katherine McKenzie-Walker.

Her heart stopped; _'no way, I'd know if Kate were a Principal; they always send the names to the ASP (association of school principals); you're being stupid Caroline'._ Despite the conversation with her herself, she briefly cast her eyes around the room searching for her, suspecting that if she were indeed there, she would know, she would feel it.

Kate cursed under her breath as the taxi driver apologised for the traffic chaos they were caught up in. She took the opportunity to call home; "Hi darling, we're stuck in traffic so a quick call to let you know I'm almost at the conference centre. I'll ring again before bedtime. Kiss for you and the kids. Bye" The message timed out and Kate pushed the phone into her handbag as they turned into the centre, the taxi pulled up and Kate hurriedly signed off at the desk, grabbed her folder and went into the auditorium; it was quite full by now and she could see they were about to start, so she slipped into the nearest seat she could find.

The coordinator began by welcoming everyone and introducing the special guests; after the opening talk there would be a cocktail party which she hoped everyone would attend before heading off to the hotel. Kate flicked through the information for the evening _; 'I wonder if they changed my name in the booklet as well as the tag._ Searching for a few seconds, she did indeed see her name. _'Katherine McKenzie-Walker'._ She smiled, getting used to being Mrs McKenzie-Walker, she still got a thrill, and now the added pride of being a deputy principal. Occasionally she would think fleetingly of Caroline trying to dissuade her from having a baby with the idea that she could somehow replace it with being a deputy. She smiled wryly _'if only she knew I now have both'._

Suddenly she caught her breath, several names along from hers, there it was, Dr Caroline Elliot. She was momentarily shocked by her response, but then she exhaled long and slow until she recovered her equilibrium. _'God I can't believe I didn't foresee this, I remember her coming to this conference nearly every year'._

The speaker began and both women found themselves struggling to stay focussed on what he was saying each desperately trying to work out how they would react when, not if, they saw each other. There would be no escaping now, not unless they got up and left right away. Kate was in no position to do that and Caroline wasn't even sure it was her Kate.

The lecture seemed interminable, in actual fact it had only lasted forty five minutes. It must have been good as there was a lengthy session of applause and several very well constructed questions. At long last it ended and people began to move out of the auditorium to the cocktail bar.

Kate stood at her seat waiting for the stream of humanity to pass her row. She found herself staring straight ahead, looking neither to right or left, as if trying to put off the inevitable. Then, there she was walking straight towards her, her eyes fixed on her. Caroline paused at the end of the row, allowing people to pass her, nodding and excusing herself for interrupting the flow. Eventually Kate was beside her and their eyes met.

"Well this is a surprise, I had no idea you would be here Kate, it's lovely to see you." She leant over ever so slightly in case there was a hint of a hug or kiss; instead she was rewarded with a warm handshake which lasted just a fraction longer than normal.

"Yes, it was a last minute arrangement; my Principal couldn't come so he asked me to step in for him."

"Oh so you're a deputy principal now?"

"Yes, this is my first year." After a momentary silence Kate suggested they move off and have a cocktail. "I'm ready for a drink and a nibble, I fell asleep on the train and so I haven't had anything for a few hours."

As they walked together, Caroline began, in her head, to construct what can only be described as a lengthy interrogation; she felt hungry for information, wanting to fill in the all the spaces where she had spent hours, days, months even, fantasizing about Kate's new life. They both got a drink and a plate of canapés and Kate followed Caroline to a quieter spot away from most of the delegates.

After taking a few sips of her drink, Kate pulled her phone from her jacket and smiled at Caroline, "would you excuse me just for a moment I need to say goodnight to the kids."

Caroline nodded and then realised what she'd just heard, _'kids, that means more than one; God that's a surprise; I mean how, when'._

"Hi it's just me. I thought I'd better call and say goodnight to the munchkins. Yes, yes, we've had the first session and I'm now at the cocktail party. I bumped into Caroline Elliot so we're just catching up. Yes, I'm fine. I'll call you when I get to my room. Can you put them on now?"

Kate spent a few minutes chatting with her children and blowing kisses down the phone. "Mummy loves you both, you sleep tight now, be good for Mo."

She slipped the phone away and turned her full attention back to Caroline.

"So, Caroline how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine thanks, still at Sulgrave, every year I tell myself it will be my last but I seem to just cruise on; and you, how are you?"

"I'm fine too, as you will have heard I have two children, Flora who's five and Jack eighteen months; as you can imagine life is pretty hectic for Lou and me."

"Lou?"

"Lucy, my wife, Caroline."

"How lovely, when did you get married?"

"Two years ago now, although it still feels like yesterday. We married when we found out that Lou was pregnant with Jack." Kate was conscious of a shift in Caroline's gaze, she remembered the look; it was a struggle look; wanting to say something and feeling something else. "How are the rest of your family?"

"Well, mum and Alan are still going, although Alan is quite frail now; they moved to an assisted living set up in Harrogate two years ago. They have their own little apartment and they seem to like it there. William is working in London he's a trainee museum curator and Lawrence is in his third year of university in Aberdeen."

"Are you still at Conway Drive?"

"Yes for the moment. It's too big for me really but I want Lawrence to still feel he can come home and when he's ready to let go, I'll sell up. My partner Helen has a lovely home, but she's in the same situation as me, her daughter still at university and needing a home."

Kate sat quietly and allowed this information to wash over her; steadying the butterflies in her stomach, breathing into the confusion and confrontation she felt.

"How is your mum Kate?"

"Mum's fine thanks, she retired three years ago and is just doing the odd lecture tour now. She spends half her time in New York and half with us. She has a small flat in Chester."

"Is that where you live?"

"Close to Chester in a village; I'm at Holbrook Grammar in town and Lou is a clinical psychologist – part time in the oncology unit at the hospital and a handful of private clients which she sees in her office at home."

"Holbrook, mm, that's David Smith isn't it?"

"Yes, he's very nice and very good at his job. I took the position of head of languages when I left Sulgrave and I was made deputy at the start of this year."

Caroline smiled as she too remembered the conversation about motherhood or career, she thought better of mentioning it. She had so many questions, deeper questions that she wanted to ask.

"Caroline, would you mind if I checked in now? I'd like to freshen up a bit and get settled, it's been a long day."

"Of course I'm sorry, it's just so lovely to bump into you and have a chance to catch up. I need to check in myself are you staying here in the hotel?"

"Yes."

"Ok then well erm would you be interested in having dinner together or are you bushed?"

"No, if you give me an hour I could meet you here and we can go and get a bite to eat; that would be nice."


	2. Chapter 2

**A chance Meeting – Chapter Two**

 **Kate**

Kate closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed, throwing herself on to it. She was churned up, confused and worried. Seeing Caroline had caught her off balance.

After Flora was born she thought long and hard about her future. She was ecstatic at motherhood; it was all she had longed for and more. When they put Flora into Kate's arms she fell in love and vowed to keep her safe and happy. Ginika had come from the States and been with Kate for the birth. In the quieter moments, she had asked Kate why it was all over with Caroline. There had been many sessions of tears and recriminations but ultimately, "Mum, Flora deserves a life where no one will ever make her feel unwanted or an outsider. I just couldn't take that risk."

One of Kate's close friends had helped a lot when Ginika went back to the States; she had got Kate to go to meditation classes with her and it was there she introduced Kate to Lucy.

To begin with, Lucy became a coffee and meditation class buddy and they grew to enjoy each other's company. She was very good with Flora and they bonded early on in the friendship. Kate was still a mess once you got passed the baby joy and Lucy was astute enough to see the pain and sorrow her new friend carried. She knew Kate needed help but she also wanted a relationship with her; so she had persuaded Kate to see one of her colleagues, which she had done for six months. The end result was a much freer and contented Kate and the deeper the therapy, the deeper her love for Lucy until it overpowered both women and they moved in together.

Kate had never looked back; she felt as happy as she ever thought would be possible.

 **Caroline**

Caroline searched the mini bar and opened a bottle of wine. She undressed and lay on the bed in her underwear, sipping the wine and wondering what the hell had just happened and more to the point, why.

The first two years after Kate left had been a personal hell; there just weren't any other words to describe it. To begin with she would pick up her phone on the hour every hour with a view to texting and asking how and where she was and how the baby was; a trillion things she wanted to know.

However she never sent them and eventually the crushing need diminished slowly and she began to see a bit of light and feel some freedom. She had been alone for nearly three years; having no current experience of meeting other women, she was reluctant to move in circles where she may have met someone, and had resigned herself to work and family. John was omnipresent, each month each year Caroline was alone made him more confident and bold; he was certain that she would eventually take him back.

Needing art work for the newly finished building at Sulgrave, she had been advised to seek out a local art dealer, who ran a gallery in Harrogate. Helen happened. Caroline felt an instant attraction and was pretty sure it was mutual. So began her relationship. After two and a half years, it was now solid. They each lived in their own homes but the lack of offspring most of the time meant that their living arrangements were flexible.

They were a good match in so many ways. Being free meant they were able to travel, holiday together, enjoy the theatre and all the usual pursuits. Their love was not passionate and young, but it was fulfilling and satisfying. Caroline counted herself very lucky and she treasured Helen.

 **Kate**

"Lou, I'm feeling a bit shaky."

"Mm I thought you might be, I could hear it in your voice when you rang. Where are you now?"

"I'm in my room; I've agreed to have dinner with Caroline tonight; now I'm not so sure it's a good idea."

"What are you worried about sweetheart?"

"I suppose dragging up the past and having to wade through it all again. She might not want to but I'm still apprehensive."

"Look, try not to get into predicting what might happen, you have it in you to control the situation. Caroline was a big part of you for a time and that doesn't go away. You loved her, a lot, and you probably still care about her, but you have me and the kids and we are your life now. Tell her about us, anything you want, let her see how happy you are. I bet deep down she'll be thrilled for you, despite maybe still carrying the disappointments."

"Yes, you're right, I can do this. I love you Lou."

"Ring me when you're in bed and I'll make sure you go to sleep feeling good. Love you too."

Kate finished the call and put aside her phone. She smiled to herself as she knew that indeed Lou would make her feel good, very good. They had an exciting and passionate love life and it meant the world to them both.

 **Caroline**

"Hi there, what's up?"

"Oh I was just ringing to say hello and find out if you were home. How was the gallery today?"

"Actually it was really busy, we had a delivery of new works, Franco was his usual flamboyant self running around as if the sky were about to fall in."

Caroline laughed to herself. Helen's offsider was an extremely camp and dramatic young man, but he was very good at his job. "What are you having for dinner?"

"I bought myself an Indian on the way home, so feet up, a glass of good red and some telly. What about you?"

Caroline momentarily paused and then, "I'm having dinner with an old colleague."

"Who, do I know them?"

"No, it's Kate, Kate McKenzie."

There was a nothing for a few seconds. "An old colleague, that's somewhat of an understatement Caroline, isn't it?"

"Well, I suppose so. I had no idea she would be here, in fact she's deputy of a private school in Chester and the boss couldn't come at the last minute. So it's really a chance meeting."

"Whose idea was it to have dinner may I ask?"

"Mine. But she's happy to join me."

"I bet she is."

"Helen, don't be like that."

"Sorry, sorry Caroline, I just know what she put you through and I don't want you re-traumatised."

"I won't be, she's not like that. Anyway it seems she's re-married and they have two small children."

"Male or female spouse?"

"Female, she's called Lucy."

"Have you mentioned me yet?"

"Yes of course I have."

"Well, all I can say is take care and don't get into any 'deep and meaningfuls' it will only upset you. Ring me before you go to bed, will you?"

"Of course, don't worry. I love you."

"Me too; Bye."

 **Kate**

Kate woke to the sound of her alarm. She'd give herself a quick half hour power nap. Blinking several times in an attempt to wake up properly, she began to ponder what to wear; she'd packed a good outfit but that was for the conference dinner the next night. In the end she decided on casual, surely there would be a good pub or bistro they could go to. She had a quick shower to freshen up and pulled on her skinny jeans and a white sweater which set off her dusky skin beautifully. She let her hair out of its clip and brushed it down. Picking up a bottle of perfume, she stopped short of using it. It was her favourite, she'd worn it for years, she knew Caroline would recognise it, and it didn't seem a good move.

After putting on a brush of lipstick she gathered her bag and room key and set off for the lift. As she turned the corner, Caroline was pressing the button to summon it.

 **Caroline**

There were two empty mini wine bottles on the bedside table by the time Caroline decided to get up and get ready. She'd been unable to stop the flood of memories that had flashed in front of her as she lay on the bed; good ones and painful ones. Now she needed to try and let go and be in the present, that's all she had, the present; dwelling in the past would do no good and there was no future, not together anyway.

 _'_ _Will I assume dressed up and a slap up meal? No I think casual might be more the go. Kate's always been more of a casual girl.'_ She was shocked at her own thoughts. _'This is not a date Caroline, pull yourself together'._

In the end she opted for black pants and a denim shirt. However she gave no lengthy consideration to her perfume. She simply applied it as usual.

Walking to the lift, she wondered where Kate's room was; she soon found they were on the same floor, as she pushed the button, she watched her approach.

The lift arrived and the doors opened; much to their surprise, it was empty. They stepped inside and Caroline pushed the button for the ground floor. They stood at opposite sides of the lift, it was uncomfortable, neither one knowing how to start the conversation.

"Do you have any preferences for dinner Kate?"

"Not really just something simple and casual, I thought maybe a pub or a little bistro somewhere."

"I noticed there was a casual restaurant in the building but I'd rather not go there."

"Well I really don't mind Caroline, is the food not to your liking there?"

"No that's not it; I know quite a lot of people here at the conference as you can imagine and I'd prefer not to be in a position where they might want to come and join us." _There_ she thought, _it's out now._

"Gosh well I understand of course, come on let's ask at the desk they can probably recommend somewhere." Smiling at Caroline's honesty and simplicity.

"Ah I can recommend a small Thai restaurant about fifty meters down the street. It's quiet and cheap, not flashy decor, but the food is to die for." The desk clerk assured them.

They nodded at each other and set off to walk the short distance.

"I remember you like Thai don't you Kate?"

"Yes I do. I find it ..."

"A lot less heavy than Chinese." Caroline finished the sentence for her and then was immediately embarrassed. "Sorry." Kate smiled at her but let it go; not wanting to make Caroline feel bad, and definitely not wanting to give any weight to the memory.

The restaurant owner found them a table in a quiet corner. Caroline ordered a bottle of New Zealand Sauvignon Blanc, a favourite of Kate's; a fact not lost on her.

"Caroline, it's really good to see you again, you look really well and I'm glad to see you happy and well."

"You too Kate; I have so many questions, I hope you won't mind. I've wondered so much about where you were and what you were doing."

"I'm happy to share lots of things with you, but I'm not keen to look back, does that make sense?"

"Yes of course. Just stop me if you feel I'm being too intrusive."

Caroline put her hand over Kate's, "I really am so happy to see you Kate."

Kate squeezed her hand in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Chance Meeting – Chapter Three**

 _Thanks folks for the encouragement for this story. I'm a tragic Kate fan and I just wanted a FanFic that gave her some back story post LTiH._

Kate gently slipped her hand out from underneath Caroline's shifting her eyes away from the gaze.

The waiter arrived with the menu and their wine, leaving them to pour it for themselves. Caroline immediately assumed the role and filled their glasses, handing one to Kate and then chinking them together, "To your happiness Kate."

"To yours too Caroline."

After ordering their food, Kate pulled out her phone. "Would you like to see some pictures of the children Caroline?"

"Yes, of course that would be lovely."

Kate handed Caroline her phone and she swiped through slowly taking in every pixel of every one. She came to one of the four of them together and was surprised, she couldn't explain why, but none the less, to see that Lucy was bi-racial like Kate. The children were beautiful and there was no question that in looks, they were sister and brother. "Kate they're gorgeous, they look so alike, they could be twins if they were the same age."

"Yes, we're happy they look alike, they look like us both which is wonderful. Greg is Jack's father as well so that comes into the mix."

"Greg?"

"Yes, he kindly agreed to be the donor again, luckily it was before he went to the States to work."

"Wow," and before she could stop herself, "I hope you didn't have to go through the hell I did." Once she realised what she'd said, she was horrified. "Kate, God I'm so sorry, I didn't mean ..."

Kate put her hand up to stop her. "It's alright Caroline. I'll explain, but then I really would prefer it if we don't go to these dark places. I can't see what use it will be. We've no doubt both had our demons and I think they're better left alone." Caroline nodded feeling sick to the stomach.

"To get the most painful bit out of the way first. The weekend you and I went away, I had already made my mind up that I couldn't sleep with Greg, I desperately wanted him to be the father, and I'm eternally grateful he is, but I knew we, you and I would have to find another way. It's what I would have shared with you in our alone time before he joined us. But then..."she let it trail off.

Caroline's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Kate and her stomach knotted itself. The waiter arrived with the fish cakes at that moment and just the smell made her feel nauseated. Kate dished them both some food and then continued.

"After Flora was born, Greg asked if he could see her. I agreed, and he used to come quite regularly to spend a bit of time with her, but true to his word, he never demanded any parental rights. When Lou decided she would like a child, or we would like another child, actually, Greg agreed to help us. We used an IVF clinic and luckily Lou got pregnant on the second try.

Not long after Jack was born, Greg was offered a job by the Pixar movie company; they'd seen his cartoon work and loved it. He was over the moon and located to California where he's been for the last year and a half."

Kate tucked into her fish cakes and watched as Caroline pushed hers around the plate as she made a half hearted attempt to at least look interested in them, and swallowed hard in an attempt to clear the way to speak. Kate waited gently and patiently, knowing the impact of what she'd just shared.

"I'm glad it's all worked out so wonderfully for you Kate, you deserve it if anyone does."

The waiter appeared again and after looking at Caroline's plate asked, "Is everything OK with the food." Kate stepped in, "Yes thank you they were delicious." Looking back at Caroline who nodded, he removed their plates.

In an attempt to divert things she moved on to a different subject. "Does Lucy have any other family?"

"Yes she has two sisters, one older and one younger. They're both married; one has one child who is three and the older one, two children, ten and six."

"Do you see much of them?"

"Yes they're a close knit family and her sisters and parents are all within an hour's drive of us. In fact, her mother comes once a week to take care of Jack now that Flora has started school. My mum gets on very well with Lou's mum and so they spend quite a bit of time together when mum is over."

"I never got to meet your mother did I? Just the odd phone call or a wave on Skype."

"No, but mum always used to say she felt she knew you, I share everything with my mother as you know."

The main course food arrived. The waiter placed the share dishes in front of them. "This smells and looks amazing Caroline, doesn't it?"

"Er, yes it does."

After serving up Kate started her own questioning. "So tell me about Helen, how did you two meet etc?"

Caroline felt her body relax at the mention of Helen, as if she had suddenly appeared to sit beside her and calm her.

"Well, we had just finished a new building at school and were getting ready for the official opening. Someone on the Board thought it would be good if we had a couple of pieces of art work to brighten it up. They suggested I visit a gallery in Harrogate and ask for Helen, the owner who is also an art curator, as she would help me to find a couple of suitable pictures. So I went along and after a few meetings, she asked me out to dinner and the rest, as they say, is history."

"Oh that's romantic."

Caroline laughed; a laugh that had a slightly hysterical edge to it.

"She's the same age as me and has been in Harrogate for three years, after relocating from London. Her previous partner had died two years before and she needed a fresh start. She has one daughter who is the same age as Lawrence and she's doing medicine here in Manchester."

"That must have been devastating for her Caroline."

"Yes it was, they'd been together for seventeen years. Abby was only fifteen."

"Do you have a photo of her?"

Caroline fished out her phone and handed it to Kate. Helen was the screen saver. Kate looked keenly at the picture, trying to take in the reality of the woman. She was shorter than Caroline and somewhat heavier in build. Her hair was dark and cut short and spiky. Her smile looked infectious and there was a real warmth to her. Other pictures had Caroline and her together where the height difference came into its full measure, at least three or four inches. Another one had Abby in the middle with her arms around the two of them.

"You all look very happy together here Caroline; they're lovely." Handing back the phone.

"We've had our moments, but things are good now and I'm very lucky to have her in my life. She keeps me sane."

Caroline ate more and drank more as she relaxed. Kate pummelled her with questions about various members of staff; wanting all the gossip.

"Do you keep in touch with any of the staff Kate?"

Kate looked rather sheepish and took a moment to answer.

"Only Beverley and Mary from my old faculty."

Caroline's mouth dropped open. Then Kate saw a look of anger flash across her face.

"Beverley! My secretary Beverley?"

"Yes. She begged me to keep in touch when I left and asked for pictures of Flora and now of Jack. We probably email every six months."

Caroline remained gobsmacked. She felt utterly betrayed by both of them. A feeling she knew as a grown up, she had no right to feel.

"How come I didn't know this?" she almost spat out.

"Why would you? It has nothing to do with school. Beverley was very kind and supportive of me during my pregnancy and we grew close."

"Does she know about Lucy?"

"Yes."

Caroline was at a loss to describe the way she felt at this moment. How come Beverley had never said anything to her about being in touch with Kate?

"Caroline, please don't think badly of Beverley, she has been in a very difficult position. When I first left, to my shame and regret, I told her I would only keep in touch if she kept it from you. I needed to know that you had no access to information about me. Not until I was ready to let it happen. I suppose looking back now, in the rush of small children and all that our life is, I never thought to reverse that."

"Just answer me one question Kate. Did she know you were coming here to this conference?'

"No! Of course not. I didn't know myself until last week. It was all very last minute. If I'd had time to scratch myself, which I usually don't, I might even have reflected on the possibility that you might be here; but I didn't."

Kate could see that Caroline was still stewing and trying to come to terms with what she's just heard.

"Did she ever tell you stuff about me, like Helen for example?"

"Caroline. No. I've never asked about you. That wouldn't have been fair to you. You can't know anything about me but I can ask about you. Do you think I would do that? Really?"

"No, no of course not I'm sorry. Anyway she probably wouldn't have told you. She knows I trust her completely."

"She's never let you down with me Caroline."

 _'_ _Why does all this matter anyway after such a long time? I can't understand it.'_ Caroline sat with her head in her hands for a few moments.

"Caroline I think we should head back now. It's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow." At this juncture, Kate could think only of her upcoming phone call and how much she needed to be in her wife's arms, even if it was over the phone.

"Yes of course." She called the waiter over and asked for the bill. Kate pushed a fifty pound note across the table, which Caroline rejected. "No, my treat. You next time." She smiled a forgiving smile at the woman who had just rattled her cage so badly in the last two hours.

The lift doors opened and as they stepped out, Caroline turned to go left, Kate to the right.

"Goodnight Caroline I really did enjoy catching up. Thank you for dinner."

"Me too and you're very welcome. Shall we meet up for breakfast?"

Kate laughed, "I doubt it. I'll be in the gym by six thirty Caroline. I suspect you still don't emerge any earlier than you need to?"

"No, you're probably right; you certainly won't find me in the gym. But if we miss breakfast we can save each other a seat. Sounds so year eight, but anyway."

"Ok I'll see you when I see you then."

It was at that moment Kate realised she'd been smelling Caroline's perfume all night. Only now did she make the association.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Chance Meeting – Chapter Four**

 **Kate**

Kate changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed emotionally exhausted. It had been lovely to be with Caroline but the whole evening had taken a lot of manoeuvring and she'd needed her wits about her. There'd been so much to take in; and the final straw the perfume; God the perfume. Getting back to the conference centre hotel, the lift to their floor had been crowded and they were squashed close, that's when the full impact of the perfume had hit her. Only as Caroline was leaving her to go to their separate rooms did the effect become clear.

 _'_ _She couldn't have, she wouldn't do that. She knows what that was all about; if she did how could she'._ She wrestled with the notion that Caroline was not a vindictive person, so she'd either completely missed its significance or she had been deliberately provocative. She hated to think it was the latter.

The memory was raw. Before they'd left for the fateful birthday weekend, Kate had pulled Caroline aside in their bedroom and handed her a box, gift wrapped with a card _. 'In anticipation of our weekend away and much more, my darling, I love you, Kate x'_ In the box a bottle of perfume, one that Caroline had tested on a shopping trip a couple of weeks before; and remarked that it smelled very sexy.

Before they left, she'd opened it and dabbed it onto her neck and it had drifted around the car as they drove to the hotel, serving to excite Kate beyond measure.

Remembering all this filled her with more pain than she could ever have foreseen, pain she thought had long since been repressed. There was only one thing that would help. She put her phone on the pillow and called home, putting it on speaker, tossing feelings around, trying to stay in control and most of all longing for Lou to be there to support her.

"Hey Baby, how are you?"

"I'm pretty exhausted Lou. It was a good evening in many ways but got a bit heavy at times."

"I guess that's to be expected, you both would have had a lot of questions after five years."

"Yes, we did and there was a fair bit of electricity flying around." Kate proceeded to tell Lou about the conversation.

"I showed her photos of the kids and us and she was genuinely interested and said the kids were beautiful and how much they looked alike. Then I explained Greg's involvement and how you got pregnant so she went into a bit of a meltdown. Poor Caroline; it was such a painful experience for her at the time, well for both of us."

"Ah yes, I remember all that drama. What else upset her?"

"My on-going connection with Beverley; she was seriously shocked and angry Lou. I can understand it but really I didn't expect her to be so hurt."

"I would Kate; that would feel like a betrayal to Caroline." There was silence at the other end. "Kate, are you still there?"

"Yes, but I just feel very emotional. Hold me Lou, God I wish you were here." Kate's voice was crumbling by the second, out tumbled the story of the perfume and how she was feeling about that.

"Kate, just think about it, she didn't know you were going to be there so how could she pre-plan to seduce you with it? Darling you are making this something it isn't. It's probably become one of her favourite perfumes and it is coincidental that she had it with her."

"I know; I'm sorry. I thought I was through all this shit."

"Kate, it's not shit. Neither Caroline nor you should feel guilty if old stuff rears its head. Just keep remembering who you are now."

She could hear Kate snuffling and blowing her nose. "I'm holding you my darling. I've got you and I'm kissing you to make it all better. I'm kissing you very long and deep." Kate began to stir; just hearing her wife's gentle and loving voice was enough.

Then a sound she didn't want to hear, Jack crying at the top of his voice, wailing 'Mo, Mummy, Mo'.

"Sorry darling I'm going to have to go. Shall I call you back?"

"No, it's ok, who knows how long he'll be. I love you."

"Love you too, call me in the morning. My shift at the hospital starts at eight o'clock so I'll be gone by seven thirty. Sleep tight, imagine I'm there wrapped around you doing all manner of exotic and erotic things; take it easy tomorrow." With that the call dropped out.

Kate sighed and put the light out hoping that she'd fall asleep soon. She thought for more than a moment about letting the fantasy of Lou being beside her carry on to its natural conclusion, but deep down she was afraid Lou may morph into someone else and that was unthinkable.

 **Caroline**

Caroline thought her sobbing would never end. It was like the evening had opened the flood gates. Everything she thought had been set aside now seemed to be bombarding her senses. She cried in frustration at how she had lost her courage at the times in her life that were crucial. She cried for her loss, babies that could have been hers; the beautiful woman who could have been hers. The years of not knowing; the betrayals she had felt that evening.

She just sobbed.

It was broken only by her phone ringing. "Give me a minute Helen; I just need to go to the loo. I'll call you back." She rushed into the bathroom and splashed water on her face, breathing deeply to regain some control.

"Hi, sorry about that, how are you?"

"Caroline for God's sake don't be stupid. Do you think I can't tell you've been crying?" this question was followed by a long sigh. "Come on my girl spill, what's up?"

"It's been a tough evening Helen. You know, stuff coming out that threw me for a loop."  
"What stuff?"

Caroline relayed her side of the story. She'd already filled Helen in on most of the drama between her and Kate but she was unsure if she realised just exactly how much and how deeply she had loved Kate. Seventeen months had always seemed to pale beside Helen's seventeen years and so she'd been mindful not to overstate it. Almost as if the comparison would appear obscene.

"Grief does horrible things to us all Caroline. We think we're over somebody or something and then bingo up comes its ugly head and we're off and running again."

"Helen my love, you can't compare my grief with what you've been though."

"No I can't because it's different for each of us. There are times when you're not here and something reminds me of Ruth and I just fold up and howl. But, you know, it subsides again and then you are here and you love me better even though you might not know you are. That's life darling."

"I'm so lucky to have you, I wish you were here right now and I could just cuddle up and feel secure. I'm all over the place. I feel particularly rattled about Beverley and what Kate did."

"Yes well just don't blame Beverley for that Caroline and the fact that she never told you shows just how trustworthy she is, for everybody, not just you."

That chatted on for a while about Helen's day and the new works. There was always an edge to Helen's voice when she spoke of art. It was such a passion and Caroline loved that in her.

"Caroline, I've had an idea. Why don't I leave Franco in charge for the afternoon tomorrow, come down and see Abby while you're at the conference dinner and then I'll come and stay the night with you and we can all three of us have brunch before we drive home on Saturday. It'll give you a chance to catch up with her too?"

"That's sounds great, are you sure?"

"I am, it sounds to me like you need some serious loving and I might just need to check and make sure I still have all your attention. I'd even drive down now and ravish you if I could but alas I've had three glasses of red."

"See you're already making me smile."

"Go to bed now my love try and relax and have a good sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye darling. I look forward to it."

 **Kate and Caroline**

Each woman lay in the darkness, their inability to sleep a symptom of the turmoil they were in. Both of them shocked and hurt by the resurgence of all the issues they felt had been dealt with and set aside so they could carry on with their respective lives.

Both knowing that part of them would love to rush to the other and love away all the pain they had each caused, no matter what the outcome. Sure it was never going to happen because they were now in another place, another life with other people who loved and trusted them.

Kate picked up her mobile and scrolled down the contact list stopping at the 'C's; yes, she had deleted it, no use checking.

Caroline picked up hers. 'K's yes, there it was still in the contacts. Kate.

Both put their phones on silent and continued to toss and turn.

Ten minutes later the room phone buzzed. Caroline jumped and then switched on the bedside lamp, she searched the handset but there was no way of knowing who it was.

"Hello, Caroline Elliot."

"Caroline, do you feel like talking?"

"How did you..."

"I saw your room number on the sleeve of your key card. Sorry I shouldn't..."

"Yes, I feel like talking. I'll unlock the door for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Chance Meeting – Chapter Five**

 _Please be gentle with me if this is not to your liking or what you'd hoped for. It has been arduous to write. Both characters had a lot of inner conflict before telling me what they felt should happen._

"Caroline, wait, no I'm not coming to your room. I think we both know that would be a very bad idea."

Caroline sighed and pulled the bedclothes back over her. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Kate felt Caroline's sadness, "I think you'll agree Caroline that we both need to be able to go home with no secrets; nothing to hide from our partners."

"Yes. I'm just in a very vulnerable place tonight Kate. Today has really rocked me."

"Me too, but I suspect it's been worse for you. Caroline I really am sorry about Beverley, thinking about it now and seeing how hurt you are, I realise it all seems very immature. Lou said you would have felt very betrayed."

"Maybe I do, you see I spent so much time wondering and imagining what you doing and where you were, and there was Beverley, right next door with all the information."

"Did you really miss me that much that long Caroline?" said with such gentleness.

"Yes, try three years of loneliness. Flora was six months old when you left and I'd never given up hope that one day she might be ours, until then. That's the truth of it. So it was almost more than I could bear. Not just losing the possibility of being with you, but of being a mother to the child we were planning to have together. I only saw her twice, and even that was in a crowd in the staffroom. I never even got to hold her."

Kate felt as though her heart was breaking, she also knew that had she gone to Caroline's room, this would be the point of no return. She imagined herself pulling Caroline into her arms, kissing away her tears and telling her that everything would be OK.

"I was scared, scared that if Flora and I did come back to you, she might grow up knowing and feeling that there were people around who didn't fully accept her or see her as their real family. I love her too much to ever let that happen to her Caroline."

"I know, I can't blame you for that, but I would have fallen in love with her too Kate and you know I'm fiercely protective of my children."

"I just couldn't take the risk, not after what I'd endured at times."

Caroline felt the weight of her inadequacies hanging over her again. In the years since Kate left she had analysed just about every conversation every argument that she had been in with her family and with Kate. Some of it was down to her but some of it wasn't. Helen was experienced and wise in the ways of family interactions, having had her own trials, and she would sit patiently unpicking stuff with Caroline, helping her to see where she'd gone wrong and where she'd beaten herself up for things she had no control over.

"Caroline, in my therapy sessions..."

"You had therapy?"

"Yes I did, full on for six months and then the odd top up session every now and then for another twelve months."

"God, did I screw you up that badly?"

"No, Caroline, I screwed me up. I came to realise a simple truth, when I met you it was the clash of two separate titans, each with their own power and agenda. I fell head over heels in love with you, very quickly, to the point that I lost a lot of perspective and that in turn urged on my deep desire to have a child, a child that you and I would be the parents of. It was all too quick, both things became enmeshed with each other and as I say, I lost my way."

"What did we do wrong Kate?"

"We rushed, that's what we did. I think I can safely say that after a few initial hesitations, you fell in love with me too and you wanted us to live together, almost immediately."

"Oh yes, I certainly did. That was clear to me the morning we stood outside the assembly hall and without a second thought I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I wanted to kiss you, right there and then."

"I'd give anything for you to kiss me right now."

"I know, and I would like to kiss you but we can't go there Caroline we both have too much at stake."

"Do you remember before we were living together, every night we would spend ages on the phone before we went to sleep?"

Kate held the silence for a few moments. "Yes I do and I can picture how most of the calls ended up." She was glad at that moment that Caroline couldn't see her face.

"Caroline."

"Mm."

"I still love you; I don't think that will ever change. But I have Lucy and the children now. I can't let anything happen to our little family. Even if I didn't love Lou, which I do, I couldn't put my children's happiness in jeopardy."

"I wouldn't want you to. But Kate, just being with you again, well it's all very close to the surface. Tonight, right this moment, I know that if you weren't in a relationship and had only Flora, I would plead to get you back. However, in the less emotional light of tomorrow morning, I would regret it, because I have Helen and I love her, and she's very good for me; she keeps me grounded and I need that."

"Caroline, I'm so sorry for all the hurt, if I could go back and start again, I would, but I just want you to forgive me. We were wonderful together mostly, and I think it's time I just stay with those memories."

Sobs wracked Caroline again; Kate lay waiting for her to stop but it seemed endless.

"Shall I put the phone down now Caroline, would you like me to leave you alone?"

"Yes, I think that would be for the best. I'll see you in the morning."

The alarm on Caroline's mobile started buzzing and she gradually came to; having had only three hours sleep. Once the tears stopped, she had spent time making mental lists of pros and cons about the impossible, getting back with Kate, or staying with Helen. Surprisingly, to her amazement, Helen had come out the winner.

Kate set the speedometer on the treadmill faster than she had for a long time. She needed to burn off all the tension in her body; exercise had always helped to clear her mind. While she lay long hours in the dark the night before it had come to her very clearly. Listening to Caroline, she realised that apart from Helen, not much had changed. She was still at Sulgrave, while trying to give the impression she was just treading water. She was still at Conway Drive, not because she wanted to be, after all she had said it was too big, no, she was 'keeping it going for Lawrence'. Who knew whether John was still hanging around? Things may or may not have changed if they'd stayed together but the evidence was not looking in her favour.

 _'_ _It's Caroline's right to stay doing and being what she wants. Who am I to tell her she should move on; but I needed her to then and I would now'._

The first session was due to start at nine o'clock and the two women found themselves connecting at the lifts for a second time. There was a warm smile each for the other as they stood waiting. The doors opened and it was yet again quite full. As they stood close, Kate slipped her hand into Caroline's and stayed there until they hit ground level. Neither looked at the other and they said nothing.

Stepping out of the lift, a distinguished looking man in his sixties lifted his hand and waved to Kate, a broad smile on his face. Caroline watched as he strode over to her and Kate's face lit up. She turned to Caroline, "My father in law Caroline." Kate walked into his arms and the affection between them was obvious.

"Alec, this is Caroline Elliot, she's the principal of the school I was working at before Holbrook. Caroline this is Alec Walker, Lucy's father." He reached forward and offered Caroline a hearty and warm handshake. After a few words of introduction, he turned back to his daughter in law, "Kate I'm working in Manchester today and I was wondering if you were able to have lunch with me?"

"Erm yes I would love that Alec. We finish at twelve thirty and the afternoon talk is two o'clock."

"How about I pick you up here? There's a great gastro pub close by and we can have lunch there."

"Sounds perfect; I'll see you then. I spoke to Lou this morning and she didn't say you were coming here."

"No, I got a last minute call yesterday evening to stand in for one of our representatives at a meeting this morning.

After a little more conversation between the three of them he left and Kate and Caroline walked into the auditorium, finding two seats towards the back of the room.

"He seems very nice Kate, obviously very fond of you."

"Yes he's a sweetie and he loves the kids. Flora and he are inseparable whenever they are together. Jack's more of a granny's boy."

"Must be nice for you to have in laws that love and accept you and the children."

"Yes it is Caroline, but Lucy had her struggles with them to start with. Accepting her sexuality was hard for them when she first came out to them; but you know by the time I came on to the scene they were fine."

"Here we go, about to start." The speaker walked on to the podium and began. Fifteen minutes into the talk, Kate felt Caroline nudge her arm and twist her notebook to face her.

' _Why did you hold my hand in the lift? BTW it felt lovely_.'

Kate smiled and scribbled onto her pad. _'Because you're special to me.'_

 _'_ _Sorry we can't have lunch together, but maybe the conference dinner?'_

 _'_ _I'm not going to the dinner; I'm going home after the last talk, the six o'clock train.'_

This was not a good feeling for Caroline, she was very disappointed.

 _'_ _Why?'_

 _'_ _I need to go home.'_

 _'_ _That's it then for us isn't it?'_

Kate didn't respond immediately, she looked at the floor for a few moments.

 _'_ _The first session in the PM looks like one I could easily be bored with.'_

Suddenly Caroline's spirits lifted, she smiled at Kate and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Chance Meeting – Chapter Six**

 _A/N As we come to end of the conference, so we come nearly to the end of this chance encounter. It's still a bit of a bumpy ride but hopefully love, love of all kinds will overcome. Thanks again for your kind messages._

As Caroline and Kate filed out of the auditorium for the coffee break, an imposing woman strode over to Caroline and positioned herself between her and Kate.

"Caroline, how lovely to see you again, come on let's go and get a coffee together and have a catch up." Cradling Caroline's elbow she ushered her off without a second look at Kate. There was a brief backward glance of helplessness, but Caroline it seemed was lost for the duration of the break. Luckily Kate spotted a colleague from an old school before Sulgrave and headed in his direction. Try as she may, Caroline was unable to extricate herself from this woman who had scuttled her time with Kate and she was getting angrier by the minute. The conversation was inane and she had far better things she wanted to be discussing.

The convenor called for everyone to return, and at last Caroline was able to rid herself of the intruder. As they settled into their seats, Kate asked, "Who was that?"

"Busy body Brenda! Everyone calls her that." Kate sniggered, "Why?"

"Oh she's only interested in the 'goss' from everyone's schools."

"What goss did she want from Sulgrave?"

"You wouldn't be happy if I told you."

"Go on."

"She wanted to know if I was better these days after my major 'upset'."

"How the hell did she know about you, about us?"

"At one particular meeting, after you left, I was not looking my best and I was talking to another friend, you remember Julie, Head at St Brigid's?"

"Vaguely."

"Well anyway I was sharing with Julie that I had split up with my partner and Brenda rocks up, inserts herself and wants to know all about it."

"What did you tell them?"

"Very little, but Brenda's always been good at embellishment. It wasn't long before people were asking me all the time, ' _How are you Caroline? Are you coping?'_ It nearly drove me mad."

Kate shook her head in disgust and then they both had to settle down as the lecture started; she couldn't help but reflect on how bad things must have been if people were noticing how upset Caroline looked. Without realising it, her leg had somehow 'accidently' found its way into contact with Caroline's. She left it there, hoping it might provide some comfort for the ordeal Caroline had endured.

As they emerged for the lunch break, both were conscious that they would have to leave each other until two o'clock. "I hope you have a nice lunch with Alec, I'll wait with you if you like until he arrives." Most of the other delegates left the foyer and headed for the dining room.

Suddenly there was a shout and a small child running towards them. "Mummy, mummy!"

Caroline looked at Kate and saw her eyes widen with excitement. The child put her arms up as she reached them and Kate swept her up, burying her face in the child's neck and peppering her with kisses. As she looked away, she saw a tall, striking woman pushing a stroller towards them with another little one who was screaming and holding his hands out. Bringing up the rear was Alec. Caroline was choked.

"Lou, what are you doing here?" She let go of the stroller and pulled Kate into a tight embrace, kissing her several times.

"It was a spur of the moment thing; dad rang me and said he was on his way to Manchester and hoping to catch you for lunch. I decided I would keep Flora home and we'd follow. I'm staying here with you tonight and dad's taking the kids home. We can drive back when we're ready tomorrow.

Now, I'm assuming this is Caroline, so introductions please." She turned to Caroline and held out her hand; the shake was warm and sincere.

"You must be Lucy. Kate's told me about you. It's lovely to meet you and the children."

She bent down to Flora's eye level, "Hello Flora, I'm Caroline, one of mummy's friends. I saw you when you were a little baby. What a pretty girl you've grown into."

Flora looked up at Kate who nodded to her. "Hello Caroline." and opened her arms for a hug. Caroline hugged her, close; it was at once beautiful and excruciating. She then turned her attention to Jack who had been lifted out of his stroller and was hanging on to Lucy. She took his podgy little hand and kissed it gently; he giggled and pulled it away, stretching up for Kate to pick him up.

Alec nodded to Caroline and reached over to kiss his daughter in law. "Shall we be off then?"

Lucy turned to Caroline, "You must join us Caroline. I'd like that and I'm sure Kate would."

"Oh I couldn't do that, it's family time."

"Nonsense. Come one let's get those drinks in." Kate smiled widely at Caroline in a bid to let her know she too would be happy.

"No really, it's kind of you all but I'll take a rain check. My partner Helen is coming down this evening and so I might just have a nap this lunch break. Enjoy, and I'll see you later." She really couldn't contemplate playing happy families today. It was all a bit too full on. She watched as they left. Lucy and Kate hand in hand; and grandpa with a tot on each side of him.

She had little appetite for lunch or company and so she grabbed a wrap from the buffet and took it to her room. She lay on the bed and flicked the TV on to news twenty four. Her phone buzzed. Helen. "Hi there is it your lunch break?"

"Yep, are you on the train?"

"Just about to be it's due in ten minutes. I get in at three o clock and Abby will meet me. She wants to go shopping, that will be a shock to the credit card no doubt. How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm OK, I didn't get much sleep last night so I opted for a light lunch in my room and I'm going to try and have a nap."

"That's a good idea, I wouldn't want you falling asleep on me tonight Caroline. I have things on my mind."

Caroline smiled. "I was kind of hoping you might. I'm in need of some serious loving as you rightly pointed out yesterday."

"At your service; I'll have a fairly early dinner with Abby and then make my way over. Can't wait to see you darling, I've been worried."

"I know; I'm sorry; as soon as you get here, I'll make excuses to leave the dinner. Ask someone at the desk to come and find me. Have a good trip down and a hug for Abby. Bye."

She was woken by the ringing of her room phone.

"Caroline, it's two o clock. I wasn't sure if you wanted to go to the lecture or not."

"What are you doing?"

"I was hoping to spend the time with you."

"OK, sure I'd like that. I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes."

"Do you fancy a walk Caroline? We found a park at lunchtime, it's only ten minutes away and it's such a lovely afternoon"

"Sure, let's go. Can we pick up coffee to take away first?"

They got their coffees and set off. A few minutes later they found a bench under a large chestnut tree and sat down.

"Sorry about lunch Kate, I just couldn't do it, too much too soon; and I felt weary and needing a sleep."

"It's OK, they were fine about it. Actually Lucy suggested that maybe we could have a quiet nightcap together at the hotel, after dinner tonight, just the four of us."

"I'd have to see how Helen feels. She's worried about me and is having a quick dinner with Abby and then coming to stay the night here."

"That's why Lou's here as well." They sat quietly sipping their coffee, letting all the upset of the past twenty four hours ease up.

"Flora's gorgeous Kate; and little Jack of course, you're obviously both wonderful mothers."

"Caroline there's something I want to tell you about Flora."

"It's not going to be gut wrenching is it? I can't take too much more Kate."

"No, I hope you'll be pleased. Flora has a middle name, it's Elizabeth."

"And you're telling me because?"Her heart fluttered in anticipation.

"Because it's your middle name; it felt like the thing to do when she was born. Lou knows and she's fine with it. I've made a promise to myself that one day when she's old enough to understand relationships properly, I'll explain why."

Caroline turned sideways to face Kate, without any hesitation she leant over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you."

Kate reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue to dab the tears on Caroline's face. They slipped their hands into each other's and finished their coffee.

"Does Helen know what's been happening while we've been here?"

"Some of it yes, enough to know that she wanted to come and be with me. What about Lucy?"

"Yes, everything; I've shared all that we've done and spoken about."

"Even things like this?" she nodded down to their entwined fingers.

"Yes. I told you, no secrets; she's incredibly understanding. I guess in her line of work she walks the full gambit of relationships and all the emotions that go with it. All she ever asks of anyone, including us, or me I should say, is trust. I know at some point in the next twelve hours she will ask me up front if I'm wavering in my commitment to her and the kids."

"What will you say?"

"That's between Lou and me Caroline. It has to be."

"Yes of course, I'm sorry."

"Helen's partner Ruth was a university lecturer in philosophy and psychology. She was actually quite well respected in academic circles, if I recall. They had a wonderful marriage, as Helen likes to call it. She died before they could be legally married of course. Anyway the point I'm trying to make is that she and Helen did a lot of work on their marriage and it was a kind of blueprint for some of her work. That of course made me feel rather inadequate when we first got together."

"Caroline don't say that."

"No it did, come on Kate, you know how emotionally stunted I was, perhaps still am. But, Helen learned a lot from Ruth and she's been incredibly nurturing of me and patient as I stumble my way back to happiness."

"I'm glad to hear that. I wasn't very gentle and patient with you, and I'm forever conscious of it."

"Maybe, but you'll no doubt have realised that I'm still stuck in many ways. Job, house family; all that."

"And John?"

"Ah, John; he's one of my victories. He pursued me unmercifully for two years after you left. Then I just snapped, I let him have it, both barrels and then I changed all the locks on the house and blocked his calls on my phones. He was livid for a while but eventually got the message. I hardly ever see him now, just the odd time when the boys are home."

"Do you mind me asking how Celia is about Helen?"

"Philosophical I suppose. She knows there's nothing to be gained from trying to oppose it. I don't flaunt it but Helen is around for family functions and she's civil to her. You know, one day not long after you left Sulgrave my mother asked me if I blamed her for you leaving me."

"What did you tell her?"

"I just said that she hadn't helped and could we please leave it. She just sighed and assured me that you were a lovely person, the problem was that you were a woman."

"Yes I am." Smiling resignedly.

"We should get back Kate; I need to be at this last session as I have to report back to the Board on this particular issue of discussion."

"Yes, sure. So Lou and I are going to go out and have a bite to eat and if you and Helen feel like a nightcap, text me and we can meet in the bar. It won't be a late night for either of us I suspect."

Caroline lifted Kate's hand and kissed the back of it. "OK I'll do that."

They walked briskly back to the conference and resumed their seats.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Chance Meeting – Chapter Seven**

The talk ended and there was a collective sigh of relief, Friday afternoon, everyone could now settle in for a few drinks before the final dinner got underway. Caroline and Kate shuffled towards the door amongst their fatigued colleagues.

"Thank God that's over, I told Beverley before I left that this was it, no more bloody conferences, I'm totally over it."

"Well as a first timer I suppose it was..."

Kate's didn't finish her sentence and her face lit up as she saw Lucy sitting on a winged chair engrossed in her Ipad. "There's Lou, she's early." She and Caroline walked over and were standing in front of her before she realised. "I swear one day an arm will emerge from that screen and pull you through!"

Lucy laughed, "Sorry didn't see you, hello Caroline, are you both finished?

Before Caroline could speak, "Yes, thank God. Where are the kids?"

"Oh dad left about half an hour ago, he wanted to get out of the city before the traffic got heavy. So I thought I may as well as well come to you."

There was a little awkwardness, Caroline unsure whether or not to hang around, she suspected they would prefer to be alone. However she also knew this could be the last opportunity to be with Kate, but the decision was taken out of her hands.

"Come on wife of mine, let's get me checked in." Lucy put her arm protectively around Kate's shoulder. "Caroline I do hope we get to have a drink with you and your partner later. It would be nice for us all to catch up." Kate nodded in agreement, giving Caroline an encouraging look.

"I'll do my best. It depends on what time Helen gets here and how she feels. I'll call you later Kate."

"Do you still have my number?"

"Yes, I believe so unless you've changed it."

"No it's still the same."

She stood almost rooted to the spot as she watched them walk over to the desk. She could see Kate looking at Lucy as the clerk altered their booking to include her and hand her a swipe card. Then they meandered off hand in hand to the lifts. She sighed and looked longingly at the bar. _'No, I'll drink in my room no doubt busy body Brenda will bale me up again if she sees me.'_

Kate swiped them in to the room and almost before the door had closed properly they were in each other's arms kissing hard and hungrily.

"Kate, I've missed you so much, and I've been so worried about you, both of you."

"I've missed you too; I've been all over the place, just wishing you were here to help sort me out."

"Do you want to make love or talk?"

Kate began to pull up Lucy's sweater, not breaking eye contact, "I want you."

They reached the bed and fell into it breathless with wanting. Kate stroked Lucy's face and body, drinking in the smell and feel of her wife. Nothing came close to these moments, Lou was an extraordinary lover and she knew how to turn Kate inside out. Whispering their love, they brought each other to the edge and back several times until Kate cried out, begging for their release. It came from deep inside them both as their bodies shuddered through the ecstasy together. Kate clung to Lou, burying her face in her shoulder, crying softly. "I love you so much."

They wrapped themselves tightly around each other, lost in their own thoughts as their breathing slowed and they basked in the afterglow.

"It's been hard for you hasn't it darling?"

"Yes, but I think it's been worse for Caroline. I always knew she would find my leaving very difficult, but I didn't foresee how much she would suffer."

"Hey, you, what a short memory you have, cast your mind back to the months and months of therapy and what you went through. It was not inconsiderable, I was there remember?" Kate didn't really want to remember, she had worked hard to put it all behind her.

"The first night we were here, remember I told you we'd been on the phone for a while?"

"Yes."

"I was terrified that if I went to her room I would have ended up in bed with her. But the next day when I thought about it, it wouldn't have been for sex; I just wanted to hold her and make it all better."

"Are you sure? Are you telling me that I have nothing to worry about on that score?"

Kate looked deep into her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about, nothing at all, I hope the last hour has shown you that my darling. You and the kids are my world."

"What about Caroline?"

"I love her Lou, I love her very much, there's no point saying anything different but it's changed. I'm not clear how to describe it just yet, but it's lost its urgency and feels gentle and caring. That's the best I can do right now."

"I understand that, and I'm glad you can tell me."

Caroline walked into her bathroom and started to run a bath; she undressed, grabbed a glass and a bottle, put her phone on the edge of the bath and lowered herself in. She wallowed in the warm water and felt the tension dissipating, leaning her head back pouring and sipping her wine. Moments later her phone rang.

"Caroline, it's me, can you hear me, it's a very crackly line?"

"Yes sweetheart I can hear you."

"Abby's given me the flick, she's got a party on, doesn't think she's got time to have dinner with her mother before she gets ready."

Caroline chuckled to herself. "Well I don't mind being the consolation prize."

"Shall I come over? Would you like me to go to the conference dinner with you?"

"How about you come over now anyway? I'm in the bath and if you hurry I can make room for you."

"On my way, hold that thought; room number please?"

"402. See you in fifteen?"

"Before if I can get the cab to hurry. Bye."

Fifteen minutes later, Helen had checked in and was swiping the key to their door. She walked through to the bathroom and leaned over kissing Caroline, while at the same time taking her clothes off. She climbed in and lay back into her waiting arms.

"God you feel good." Caroline whispered as she kissed Helen's ear. "I've missed this; I've missed you so much; I've needed you and you weren't here."

"It's OK, I'm here and we can make it better together. Just relax now."

After soaking for a while, they left the bath and Helen pulled Caroline onto the bed; she rolled her onto her stomach and gently rubbed oil onto her skin. She began to massage her, finding the knots and working on them. "This feels so good, you always know how to relax me, you're amazing."

Caroline turned over and reached up, pulling Helen's face down to hers, kissing her, inviting her to make love. Helen by now was well versed in pressing all her lover's buttons and Caroline moaned with pleasure, giving in completely to Helen's touch until she reached such pleasure. In turn she devoured Helen, loving her possessively calling her name as she brought her to climax, gently confessing, 'I love you' over and over.

"I love you Caroline, more than you can imagine. Don't leave me."

"I'm going nowhere." She cradled Helen and stroked her head.

"How have you left things with Kate?"

"Her wife arrived just as the lecture finished; she's staying here tonight too. They actually asked if we could have drinks with them later, after the dinner, they aren't going to the conference dinner."

"That's not exactly what I meant Caroline."

"I know. I need to think about how I've left things, try to work out where to from here, if indeed there is any where to. But it doesn't involve leaving you of that I'm sure."

Caroline had spent the time in the bath waiting for Helen, to reflect on how she felt at that moment. Did she wish it were Kate coming to get in? She realised she didn't; she was confident that when Helen joined her, she would feel safe and could let go. Having Kate join her would throw her into such chaos, and she was done with chaos. Her life, while still not moving as fast as she would like, was now comfortable and gentle. Helen loved her very much, as she was, and was patient as Caroline moved forward, constantly testing the waters of her real self.

"If that's the case, why don't we have dinner with them? I'm not keen to have dinner on my own. I'd rather like to meet Kate and spend a bit of time with her. She must be something if you love her as much as you obviously do."

"Helen I ..."

"Caroline it's OK. If you ask me whether I still love Ruth, I'm going to tell you without hesitation that I absolutely do. You know that."

"Yes but she's erm you know..."

"Dead? Yes but that doesn't change what you experience knowing how I feel about her."

"Do you want me to ask them then?"

"Yes, let's see what they say."

Kate and Lou were dozing lightly still tightly wrapped around each other. Kate's phone buzzed and she picked it up.

"Hello."

"It's Caroline, hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, we were just having a little nap."

"Kate, Helen's here with me, she came early. We were wondering if you would like to have dinner together instead of a drink later. I'm not that fussed about going to the formal dinner."

"OK, hang on a tick." Kate gently woke Lou and asked if she'd like to see them. She was more than happy; she really wanted to get a better handle on Caroline.

"Sure Caroline; that would be lovely. It's six now, how about we say half six in the lobby?"

"Great, see you then"

Lou pulled Kate back into her arms, she whispered 'again?" as she fondled her.

"You're insatiable; we only have half an hour to get ready."

"I only need fifteen minutes." and without another word covered her wife's mouth with hers. Kate felt herself sinking into love yet again.

Helen watched on with mild amusement as Caroline fussed about getting ready. She'd decided against the formal outfit she'd brought but had tried several other things on and mixed and matched the best of the rest. She herself was a colourful and artistic dresser, having mostly bold colours and flowing tops; quite the contrast to Caroline's elegance.

Kate sucked in breath as Lucy emerged from the bathroom in white linen trousers and a beautiful new pink silk shirt, the top of her white lace bra just peeping in the cleavage. Her hair was less tightly curled than Kate's and her loose black waves framed her face. Her makeup was always minimal but highlighted her bones perfectly. "You look gorgeous."

Kate had chosen a pencil skirt with a lilac blouse and tapestry waistcoat, her hair was loose and straightened. She had purposely put on a necklace that Lou had given her for their recent second wedding anniversary. "Not too bad yourself", as Lou came up behind and put her arms round Kate's waist kissing her neck.

"Enough! Come on we've got to go."

As they emerged from the lift, they could see Helen and Caroline waiting for them. It was obvious from the looks between them that their afternoon had been as beneficial as theirs. She knew that look on Caroline's face, exactly what it meant.

Caroline and Kate introduced their partners and they decided to go to a small French restaurant that Caroline and Helen knew from visiting Abby, it was quiet and they would be able to get a private booth. She rang ahead to book just in case. As the taxi drove them into the city, each one was pondering quietly how this dinner date and its conversation was going to pan out. Of all of them, Caroline was the most anxious and Lucy was wracking her brains to conjure up where she could possibly have seen Helen before, there was something very familiar about her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Chance Meeting – Chapter Eight**

The waiter showed the four women to a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. Caroline organised the seating, directing them to sit opposite their partners; seating herself next to Kate. The disappointment on Lou's face was obvious to her wife; Lou loved to play with her under the table, especially if things got boring, but tonight she refrained from making something of it and smiled at Caroline.

"So Helen, what would you recommend, seeing that you two are regulars here?"

"Well, Lucy, old hat it may be, but their coq-au-vin is to die for."

"Please call me Lou, everyone does; the chicken sounds good to me." The waiter arrived to take their drinks orders. Caroline stepped in and ordered Kate's Sauvignon Blanc again plus a Cab Sav for herself and Helen. "Are you OK with that too Lucy?" flashing the drinks menu in her direction.

"Oh I won't have wine Caroline, just mineral water; I'm not a great drinker."

Food ordered and drinks poured, the real conversation could now begin.

Lou was still troubled by the feeling that she had seen or met Helen somewhere before, but was reluctant to start an interrogation. Kate would often tell her to remember that not everyone sitting in front of her was a potential client. However she did step in first. "Tell us about your gallery Helen, Kate tells me you have one in Harrogate."

"Yes I do, but I leave most of the day to day running to my assistant Franco. I do a lot of sourcing and buying for private clients and other galleries. It involves a bit of travelling but I don't mind that really."

"Have you got any trips planned soon?"

"Yes, Kate I'm actually going to the States for two weeks next month and fortunately, Caroline is on half term and is coming with me, aren't you darling?"

Caroline gave a shy smile, "Well, I'm trying to get organised to go."

"You will be organised Caroline, this has been in the pipeline for a while."

Kate was drawn back to an evening at Conway Drive when Caroline was messing about complaining she didn't have time to get divorced. She remembered saying 'you will find time'. A wry smile appeared on her lips as she shook her head in Caroline's direction, this not being organised or not finding time had, in Kate's opinion usually meant that she wasn't absolutely certain it's what she really wanted.

"I've only just the last two years started my travelling again; I stopped when my partner was diagnosed with cancer. I needed to stay home and be with her and our daughter. After she died, I lost my appetite for work and life in general. However since moving up here and having a fresh start" smiling at Caroline, "I'm revving up that side of things again."

"I'm sorry to hear about your partner. Was she in the art world as well?" Lou asked gently knowing that often people refrain from talking about the deceased, as if they never existed.

"No, actually Ruth was a professor of Philosophy and Psychology at the University of London"

There was silence as everyone's attention turned to Lucy whose face had turned ashen and tears were welling up in her eyes. "Not Ruth Cohen?" she could hardly get the words out.

"Yes, did you know her?"

"Ruth was my clinical supervisor for four years; she also worked on my dissertation with me."

Kate reached over the table and grabbed Lou's hand, Ruth got out of her seat and tilted her head at Caroline to let Kate sit next to Lou, who was visibly upset.

Through a shaky voice, "She was an incredible woman, I admired her professionally and personally, she helped me through some particularly rough times."

"Yes she was and I'm glad you have such happy memories of her."

Kate leaned into Lou and slipped her arm through hers. Caroline watched; the tenderness between them was palpable.

"I was overseas when I heard she'd died and I was devastated not to there for her funeral."

"Well she had a mighty send off I can tell you. I didn't realise the full extent of her work and influence."

"Yes she was looking at some innovative therapeutic interventions with the dying and their families, it's one of the reasons I went into the field of work myself." Lou looked up and across the room as if she had drifted into another consciousness. "I've been trying to think where I've seen you before Helen and I recall Ruth asking me once if I would like some waitressing work at a faculty cocktail party she was throwing. I'm sure that would have been it."

Helen laughed, "Most likely; Ruth's cocktail parties were legendary. I hated them most of the time, a room full of stuffed shirts rambling on about the meaning of life! Give me the artists any day; no offence to you Lucy."

"None taken; I don't even like cocktail parties actually, never mind the stuffed shirts."

Caroline sighed audibly; "Count me in on that one. If you really want stuffed shirts, come to one of my School Board parties." Kate and Helen both rolled their eyes having been on the end of an assault when Caroline came home from one of the said functions.

The food arrived and it proved to be a good distraction; the conversation lightened as they discussed the relative merits of the dishes they had chosen.

The evening passed pleasantly, Helen and Lou both gently and almost imperceptibly checking out their partners' previous lover. There was a fair bit of banter and mocking of their various traits and idiosyncrasies. They were all interested in each other's children and inevitably the questions around how they all coped with their mother's relationships. This in turn moved on to parents, and Celia came in for her fair share of 'You're kidding' or 'No way'. Helen was quite relieved to realise that poor Kate had in fact suffered unmercifully in the beginning, paving the way for her, despite it still being uphill.

The taxi arrived to take them back to the hotel; while waiting there had been some serious vying about who was going to pay the bill. Both Caroline and Kate had made a beeline for the till and in the end, at the suggestion of the harassed waiter, had agreed to split it down the middle.

As they waited, Helen turned to Lou, "Thanks for the lovely things you said about Ruth, I really am glad you have fond memories of her, I know she didn't suffer fools gladly and she shredded many an undergraduate she felt was not putting in a hundred percent, especially if she had aspirations for them."

"She gave me a metaphorical kick up the bum a few times; when I deserved it of course. She was on to some really good stuff just before she died. I've often wondered what happened to all her research."

"Well a lot of it is still in my attic I'm ashamed to say. I just haven't had the fortitude to get rid of it. You'd be more than welcome to come and rummage through it if you felt there was significant stuff there."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes of course, if it will be of use, I'm sure Ruth would want that."

During the ride back to the hotel, Lou suggested to Kate that they go to the bar for a nightcap. "Why don't you and Caroline have some time together before we part company; I'm sure both of you will need to decide if you will keep in touch and how. I'll channel Helen off; there are a couple of things I'd like to discuss with her."

Kate squeezed her hand.

It was agreed that they would indeed have another hour together as the evening was going well and the company was easy and enjoyable. However, Caroline had wisely suggested that if indeed they wanted time together, the bar would not be a good place as the likes of Brenda would be around. This is not what Lou had in mind.

"Actually Caroline, I'd like to borrow Helen for half an hour if you don't mind." Helen winked at Caroline who eventually got the point. "Yes of course."

At Helen's suggestion, she and Lou would stay in the bar and Caroline and Kate would go off to one of the small lounges where they could have a quiet moment together. She stopped short at her first thought that they could go up to their room. _'That's too much of a stretch.'_

 **Lou and Helen**

"Helen, I really did want to talk to you. I know Kate intends to tell Caroline tonight, I'm pregnant again. We had one embryo left and thought we might as well give it a shot. We're thrilled of course, we both enjoy motherhood."

"Lou, that's wonderful, I'm very pleased for you both. Ruth and I were only able to have Abigail. She tried a few times but was unsuccessful and it took a few goes for me; fortunately we managed to have her."

"Yes and we're fortunate that the same friend of Kate's was happy to help us out and so all our children have the same father. However, I know that Kate's pregnancy was devastating for Caroline, in more ways than one. That's why Kate wants to tell her this time."

"Yes, Caroline has shared with me how it all came about and what both of them went through. I can't say I understand how they let it get to the stage they did, but I wasn't there so I can't judge."i

"One of the reasons I shared this with you, is that when you told me tonight that you still have some of Ruth's research, it dawned on me that I could perhaps start to look through it all while I'm on maternity leave."

"Absolutely, and I can't tell you how good it feels to have a reason to pull it all out and let Ruth's work live and breathe again. Thank you."

"Now we just have to gauge how the two of them will feel if I start turning up on your doorstep!"

"Nonsense; Caroline will be fine and if she's not, well Lou, it's my home and my choice. One thing I am not with Caroline and that is benign. She's learned that the hard way. I suspect Kate was rather too indulgent with her at times."

"I would agree there, so I'll leave it in your capable hands to tell her."

As they sipped the last of their drinks, Lou felt excited at the prospect of delving into Ruth's life and work; if she could become half the professional she was, then she'd be satisfied. However she also knew that her contact with Helen would automatically involve Kate and Caroline.

 **Caroline and Kate**

"Kate, I have a feeling Lou has engineered this time apart."

"Yes, she wanted to make sure we got some closure, is the word she used if I remember rightly, before we all go home tomorrow."

"Right well I'm assuming that means we decide whether or not we want to keep in touch?"

"Yes. But before we talk about that, I have some news I'd like to share with you Caroline, and it's nice to be able to tell you myself."

"I'm all ears."

"Lou is pregnant, we are having another baby."

"Wow, that's, well it's wonderful. Gosh, is this a surprise for you both."

Kate laughed and shook her head. "Caroline, honestly, think about what you've just said!"

"God, how stupid am I? of course it isn't a surprise."

"Well in a way it is. We had three embryos, the first one didn't take, Jack is the second and this one was our last and a fifty-fifty chance. We're so happy. You know I told you many times how I really wanted to be a mother, but I could never have predicted how much I love it; we both do.

"Is that why Lou wasn't drinking at dinner?"

"Yes, and at home I don't drink either to keep her company."

"How far along is she?"

"Thirteen weeks, we had our first scan last week. It's all good. She's forty one and so there's always some risk. I was terrified towards the end of my pregnancy with Flora, thinking all manner of things could be wrong."

"I'd love to know how it all goes Kate."

"We need to talk about that Caroline. I would like to think that there was some reason we had this chance to meet up again. No matter what happened between us and how it all ended, for me, our time together was life altering in so many ways."

"Yes, I agree on that score. I really thought I'd met the person I would spend the rest of my life with. But all I can say is that you, we, happened at the wrong time. I wasn't able to accept all that you wanted to give me, share with me, including a child." She reached out for Kate's hand and lifted it to her lips. "You gave me the strength and courage to at least own the fact that I needed to move to a new reality about myself and I know you tried so hard to stand by me in it all."

"But I wasn't patient, Caroline. A lot of the time, I was consumed by the possibility of us having a child and I ignored your struggle at my peril. I'm so sorry for that."

"So where does this leave us Kate?"

"I've thought about it a lot and I don't want to make the same mistake again. I'm confident that Lou is more than comfortable if we were to stay in touch. Our relationship is solid and now with a new baby on the way, we are more in love than ever. So I think what I would like is that we just be open to the possibilities and see where it takes us both. No expectations and no pressure. You can even release Beverley from her bondage."

"Okay, I can go along with that. I suspect that I may have a little more to process than you when I get back, but Helen is infinitely patient with me and will no doubt help me through. Seeing Flora was tough Kate. Even tonight when Helen referred to Abby as 'our daughter' as in her and Ruth's, it hurt. What it might have been like for Flora to be 'our daughter'. So there's a chance I might need time to appease some of those sorts of demons."

"I understand Caroline. Take all the time you need and should you decide that you don't in fact want to keep in touch, I'll accept that graciously too. But you must know that I still love you, very much, I doubt that will ever change."

"I know and in some ways that makes it easier and other ways harder. I just need to sort my feelings out. I can't do any more chaos Kate. My life is just now becoming happy and comfortable and sometimes exciting, but I'm not all there yet. I know you've seen that even in the last twenty four hours."

"Yes, I have and it just makes me want to reach out and make it better. Lou and I were talking last night and I was trying to find words to describe how I feel; I think tenderness comes closest."

"You made the right decision Kate, hard as it was for both of us. I can see how happy you are and I'm so glad I never got my way and you gave up the idea of a child."

Caroline stood up and did what she'd wanted to do since they met. She pulled Kate into her arms and held her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Chance Meeting – Chapter Nine**

 **RED ALERT! If you did not enjoy the previous chapters do not read on. Thanks to those of you have encouraged me to continue. Not sure how much more there will be but ...here we go.**

 **Caroline**

Caroline pulled up outside the retirement complex where Celia and Alan lived, having dropped Helen at home with a pledge to return as soon as she'd checked on them. She felt in need of her mother at this moment, a growing sentiment these days as Celia got older.

"Hi Mum, Hi Alan how are you both?" as she kissed them on the cheek, and removed her coat.

"Looks like you're stopping, you've taken your coat off, shall I put the kettle on?"

"Yes thanks mum, I could murder a cup of tea; I've been with the 'latte set' for the last few days." Celia rolled her eyes in disdain.

"How was your conference? I thought you said you weren't going to anymore."

"Yes well, I had to go to this one and I have to write a report on some new financial issues; but I'm really thinking it will be my last."

"We've heard that before these past few years." Celia called over her shoulder as she bustled about in the small kitchenette.

"Alan, how's Gillian? I'm ashamed to say I haven't seen her for a while."

"Our Gillian's fine love, Robbie's bought some of them foreign things, whatd'youmacallits" he pondered for a moment, "Alpacas; nowt much stays the same these days; I think they might even go on a holiday this year, you know, teck Raff and Ellie an little ones wi' em."

Celia arrived with the tea and poured them all a steaming hot mug. Caroline wrapped her hands around it, hugging it for its familiarity and comfort.

"Guess who I bumped into at the conference?" she could wait no longer to get it out."

"How the hell would I know?" Celia shook her head as if she'd been asked a question on nuclear physics.

"Kate, Kate McKenzie, well, Mckenzie-Walker now."

"Kate? You mean our Kate?" Caroline smiled at the unintended hypocrisy.

"Yes, she was there to replace her Principal. She's deputy at a private school in Chester, I know David, the Principal there."

"How is she love?"

"She's very well, she asked after you both. She's married now and they have two children and another on the way."

"Kate's never pregnant again at her age?"

"No mum; her wife Lucy is. Kate had Flora as you know and Lucy had Jack, who's nearly two and she's thirteen weeks with a new baby." Celia steered well clear of the comment that was on the end of her tongue, that Caroline was well out of all that. Somehow her motherly intuition for once told her it would not be a kind thing to say. She'd watched Caroline's suffering after Kate left and while, deep down she felt it was ridiculous, she hadn't the heart to cast her daughter adrift. Anyway Alan would never have forgiven her if she hadn't stepped up and supported her.

"That must have been a big surprise for you?"

"Yes, it was. I'd never in a month of Sundays have expected to see her."

"Did you know about her being married and having other children?"

"No, I didn't keep in touch after she left."Caroline's eyes began to sting and she blinked back the tears.

Celia got out of her chair and walked over to cradle her daughter's head, gently kissing the top of it. "Come on love, you're doing alright now, you've got Helen and she loves you we all know that."

"I think I'm just in a bit of shock mum, that's all. It isn't what I pictured for her; I suppose selfishly I'd always imagined she was a single mother with Flora."

"Maybe that's what you wanted to think Caroline; we both know that was unlikely, she is a lovely looking woman after all and young enough to start again. Anyway you've got over all that now and you're happy aren't you?"

Caroline reached up and stroked her mother's arm; Celia tightened her grip, shaking her head at Alan.

 **Kate**

Kate pulled up outside her in-laws. As she did, the front door opened and two little ones raced down the path to greet their Mummy and Mo. She and Lucy scooped them up and kissed them. After a quick cup of tea with Lou's parents, they set off for home. Not long into the drive home, Flora piped up. "Mummy?"

"Yes Flora,"

"Who was that nice lady I met?"

Kate looked sideways at Lou who smiled and nodded. "That was Caroline darling, mummy used to work with her when you were a little baby."

"Was she your friend, like my friend Kayla?" who was Flora's new best friend at school.

"Yes, but she was also my boss, like David is now."

"She said she knew me when I as a baby?"

"Yes she did. I took you to school a couple of times and Caroline saw you in the staff room."

"I liked her mummy, she gave me a hug."

"Yes she was very happy to see you, and remember she said what a lovely little girl you had grown in to."

"Mo, when we get home do you think I should draw a picture for mummy's friend to say thank you?"

"I think that would be a very nice thing to do and then mummy can send it to her for you."

Kate looked across at Lou, questioning the wisdom of this decision.

Sure enough, after unpacking everything, having lunch and getting Jack down for his nap, Flora sat up at the table and drew a picture. When she'd finished she took it over to Kate who was ploughing through her conference notes, ready to give David a briefing, "Look mummy I've finished it." Kate was stunned to see what she'd drawn; Caroline on one side, unmistakably Caroline with her blonde hair, Flora in the middle and Kate on the other side. "What about Mo and Jack, Flora?"

"No, this is a picture of mummy and her friend and me." Kate felt very sad at that moment and everything screamed at her; no way could she send this to Caroline. However Mo said, "Show me darling." Flora took her the picture, a bit disappointed at Kate's lack of enthusiasm. "Well I think Caroline will love this and I'll help you to write the names on it." She helped Flora to write at the bottom, 'me with mummy and her friend Caroline'.

"Lou, I'm not sure it would be a good idea to send this to Caroline. She told me it was very tough, seeing Flora like that again."

"I'm sure it would have been, but Kate, she seems very happy with Helen, they obviously love each other, surely something like this might help Caroline to come into the present. There's no going back, we all four know that, so she may well find small gestures like this will help her to let go."

"I don't know. I left the ball in her court. I don't want to put any pressure on her and I certainly don't want to hurt her, you know like rubbing it in."

"I think you are underestimating her, but I'll leave it to your judgement."

 **Monday Morning**

"Good morning Caroline." Beverley spoke with some trepidation. She had no idea how the weekend might have gone or for that matter what kind of a mood Caroline would be in.

"Good morning, would you mind making a cup of tea? For both of us Beverley; then I want you to myself for half an hour, no interruptions.

Caroline came round her desk and sat in an armchair next to her secretary. They sipped their tea quietly for a few moments until Beverley broke the silence.

"Caroline, I didn't know Kate was going to be there, I only saw her name in the seconds before you left."

"It's OK, not your fault, not your problem. She told me how she'd asked you not to tell me anything. I was pissed off to start with but then I realised I had no right to be. Two grown people keeping in touch have no need of permission from me."

"No that's true, but I always felt horrible when Kate would email me and I was dying to share her news with you, especially the big stuff, you know, weddings and babies. Especially in the beginning, I know you were desperate to hear news of her."

"Yes I was, that's very true, but as my mother pointed out yesterday, I had an imaginary life for Kate, one that sat comfortably, if she wasn't with me."

"Did you get to meet Lou?"

"Yes I did; and the children." Caroline proceeded to explain to Beverley how it came about that Lou and Helen had been there. "I don't think either of us could cope very well and so they both came to rescue us. I must say though that we did have a very nice evening out together. I relaxed a lot more with Helen there.

"Caroline, I know it's none of my business, but Helen is wonderful and I've seen you get happier by the day since you got together."

"I have that's true, but seeing Kate threw me and I lost it big time. I don't even know why Beverley. Since being with Helen I've realised that she suits me better. We're the same age; we're over our child bearing days and most of all she's understanding and patient with me. There's nothing to prove. I think Kate and I loved each other so much that we wanted perfection at the cost of the beautiful."

"So where did you leave it all Caroline?"

"Well you're definitely free of the official secrets act. You are now allowed to tell me whatever you like and I in turn am allowed to ask."

"Thank God."

"I think I'll just let it all rest for now and see how it all pans out." Just at that moment, there was a bleep, alerting Caroline to a personal email. "I'll just see what that is."

It was from Kate and the subject 'from Flora'. There was a scanned document attached.

Hi Caroline,

Tough it may have been for both of us, but I was really thrilled to finally see you again. I can't tell you how good it is to know that you are happy and meet the lovely Helen.

Flora thought of this all by herself. You must have made quite an impression on her in the short time you had.

David said to say hello to you.

Lou's morning sickness is easing off.

Look forward to hearing from you, when you are ready. Original of picture in the mail.

With my love,

Kate

"Read this Beverley." Beverley came around the desk; she read it and smiled at Caroline. "I'll print it for you." She left the room and came back two minutes later with Flora's drawing and some sticky tape. "Where shall I put it?"

"Where I can see it when I look up."

Kate quickly checked her email before leaving for the first meeting of the day. She noticed that Caroline had sent a 'message opened' flag. She smiled and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Chance Meeting – Chapter Ten**

'Dear Flora,

Thank you very much for your lovely picture, what a special treat.

I have put it up on the wall in my office so I can look at it every day'

 _Caroline stared at the last sentence. It didn't sit well; it might send the wrong message._

She back spaced and wrote instead 'so I can look at it' _Yes that's better._

Big hug for you,

Caroline. xx

She typed – 'A message for Flora' in the subject box and pressed send.

Helen closed the door gently, hung up her coat and bag and wearily climbed the stairs to her bedroom, each step bringing her closer to the warmth and comfort of Caroline. As she walked into the bedroom she smiled; Caroline was asleep with her glasses falling down her nose and a collapsed book on her chest. She quietly and quickly undressed, ducked into the bathroom and then slid into bed, after lifting the glasses away, and putting the book on the bedside table.

Caroline stirred; "Hello, you, it's very late, how come?"

"Oh God, next time I complain about stuffed shirts, remind me of the eccentricities and demands of my artistic community. The discussion around the exhibition in the Town Hall was endless; so many divas who want their work in a prominent position."

Caroline laughed and pulled Helen into her arms. "Come here my darling let me soothe your troubled brow."

"This feels good." As she snuggled against Caroline's breast and wrapped her legs around her. They stayed contentedly enjoying the warmth and comfort.

"Caroline, I've been thinking about Lucy's email and her wanting to come the weekend after next to collect some of Ruth's stuff. I think I'm just about ready, you know, emotionally."

"Are you sure? because it's a big thing and I don't want you to rush it if you aren't completely comfortable. I'm certain she'd understand that."

"Yes, I'm sure, but I am going to ask Abby to come home for the weekend; I want her to have a say in what goes and what stays. As soon as we open that loft, there will be a lot of other stuff that was Ruth's, not just her work notes, and Abby should be here for the decisions. It will be very emotional Caroline and I would like her beside me if that makes sense."

"Of course, would you like me there too?"

"Well it depends on whether you want Kate and the kids here as well."

"I'm still not sure. What do you think?"

"I can't make that choice for you my darling. I personally have no problem with it, but ..."

Caroline felt a sudden and overwhelming need to belong. She kissed Helen tenderly while leaving her in no doubt what she wanted. "Are you too tired?"

"Nope."

Lou looked up from her Ipad, "Kate, there's an answer from Helen about going up there next weekend. She's saying yes, she's fine about it and they would both like it if you and the kids could come too."

"Did they say when?"

"She's suggesting we go for the day on Saturday and they will have a BBQ . Helen's daughter will be there too as she'll help her mum to go through the stuff."

"Sounds good to me; I'm happy for me and the kids to come too."

Lou got up and walked over to her wife, lifted her to her feet and held her. "Are you ready for this? Playing happy families for a whole day; you do realise that I'll be caught up with Helen."

"I'll be fine. The kids will provide a good distraction for both of us and you know Lou, it'll be a test of how comfortable we are together. In the moments when I think about it, I remember that Caroline and I became friends before anything else happened and even if we hadn't fallen in love, I'm sure we would have stayed friends. She doesn't, or at least didn't, have a lot of friends and certainly none living close by, that I knew of. My hope is that we can somehow get to that point again."

"That's a big ask Kate; and you need to be sure that you are doing it for the right reasons. If you feel sorry for her, then forget it. That's no foundation for a friendship."

"I don't feel sorry for her like that. I just know that what I did caused her a lot of pain and I somehow want to make up for it."

"She caused you a lot of pain too." Lou was very aware that Kate was often too ready to take the blame for things.

"I know, but I'm in this great place now with you my love and our children." She stroked Lou's tummy as she said this.

"I think Caroline's in a good place too. Your meeting threw her around a bit, but from where I'm standing, Helen's a keeper."

Ten days later, and Kate and Lou were busy strapping children into their seats and loading the car. They were taking overnight bags in case they decided to stay somewhere that night. Once everyone was settled Lou hopped into the driver's seat and they set off.

Kate felt nervous and unsettled. "I'll just text Caroline to say we've left."

"Seeing that it's Helen's house we're invited to don't you think it would be better to text her?"

"Yes of course, that's a bit rude of me. I'll send them both a message." Lou smiled to herself, she knew her wife enough to know what was going on.

Caroline and Helen both picked up their phones and nodded to each other.

"I reckon they'll be about an hour and a half if the traffic isn't too bad."

Caroline looked out of the window into the garden, surveying all the preparation for the BBQ. "Yes I think so; I haven't told her that Will is here for the weekend. In fact I Haven't told him either."

Abby slouched into the kitchen, a little worse for wear after her night out with her Harrogate friends.

Helen kissed her, "Good morning sweetheart, did you have a good night?"

"Yep, but too many shots I fear. Mum, what time are we starting the clear out?"

"Kate and Lucy should be here in about an hour. Please get your breakfast out of the way and be dressed before then."

Preparation carried on and then there was a knock at the door. "Oh it's Will, I'll let him in." Abby had still to decide how she felt about having 'sort of' step brothers. Having no siblings had its advantages and disadvantages but she did rather like William, and the longer her mother and Caroline were together, the more she found herself liking the idea.

William walked over to Caroline wrapping her in a great bear hug. "Hi mum, and no, I haven't brought you my washing." She laughed. He walked over and hugged Helen and rather shyly, Abby. Looking out of the window as he let go he noticed the outdoor table set up and the BBQ uncovered; "What's the occasion?"

"Well, you remember I told you I'd bumped into Kate at a meeting," he nodded, "She and her partner, er wife, are coming today to have a look at some of Ruth's research papers."

Will looked over at Helen and saw a sadness in her eyes. He was a sensitive young man and he knew this would be a big heave for her and Abby. "Oh right, well yell out if you want a hand with anything Helen."

"Thank you dear boy, we will. You could help Caroline with the BBQ."

Kate could feel her stomach tightening as each kilometre brought them closer. Lou could feel it too. She reached out Put Kate's hand onto her thigh, stroking it. "You'll be fine." Kate took her hand away and stroked the back of Lou's neck as she drove along. "I love you."

"I know." The car had thankfully lulled both children to sleep which was good as it meant they were likely to be far less cranky when they arrived.

The car crunched on the gravel drive and came to a halt. "Wow, what a lovely cottage." Kate looked around at the old stone building surrounded by a cottage garden. The front door opened and they all trouped out like soldiers in single file. Kate got out and her eyes immediately widened as she saw William. He broke into a massive and welcoming smile and walked over. Without thinking, she opened her arms and he slid seamlessly into them. "Kate, it's so good to see you again."

"Well, look at you, what a handsome young man you've become. Answer me one question first, are you still singing?"

"Absolutely, I'm part of St Paul's Cathedral choir."

While this was going on, Lou was busy unfastening and lifting out two sleepy children. Flora woke up almost immediately and stood down; Jack rubbed his eyes and after looking around, buried his face in Mo's neck.

Caroline stepped forward and hugged Kate, "I'm glad you decided to come." Kate smiled gently, "Me too." Soon all the introductions were complete and they went inside.

"Helen, this is a beautiful home."

"Thanks Kate, we like it don't we nodding to Abby. "Yes, it's homely."

They stood in a wonderful country kitchen; an open space, with an AGA and wooden fronted cupboards; terrazzo tiles on the floor, and a huge wooden table, enough for eight chairs. The windows faced out on to the patio and garden where Kate noticed the BBQ set up. "God I'd sell my soul for a kitchen like this."

"Yes well my darling, when our three children have flown the nest, you might get one." Lou chipped in.

Caroline busied herself putting the kettle on and then she felt a hand on her leg. Turning round she encountered Flora who was holding on and gazing up at Caroline with her big brown eyes.

"Caroline, did you like my picture?"

She let go of the kettle and bent down, "It was lovely Flora, you are very clever to draw that for me and to write on the bottom. " Flora smiled shyly, "Mo helped me to write." Caroline looked up and looked Lou in the eyes, a grateful look, grateful for her understanding. By this time Jack was running round the kitchen table, Abby chasing him and hiding. He giggled away as she jumped out at him.

The conversation was easy as they sat around the table, mostly about the children and Lou's pregnancy; all the women comparing notes; Will and Abby rolling their eyes at the mundanity of it all.

Caroline left the table to go outside and Will excused himself and followed her. Abby got up too but Helen gently pulled her back and shook her head, "Leave them for a minute."

Will stood at Caroline's side as she fussed with the BBQ tools. He slid his arm around her shoulder. "Are you OK mum. I'm guessing this is hard for you."

"Yes I'm OK darling, the last few weeks have been hard but I'm getting there. Today is about Helen, we must make sure we look out for her. It's the first time she's been though Ruth's things since she moved here. My issues are not important today."

Will knew his mother enough to know that she was capable of swallowing whatever emotion she might be struggling with and would indeed be there for Helen, who he had come to be very fond of. Kate was special to him too. She'd always taken an interest in and supported him . He'd missed her a lot when she left.

William and Abby stepped up and cooked the BBQ with Jack's help. He begged to be lifted up so that he could turn a sausage. It was a lovely sunny day and the garden was a delight. The food and wine went down a treat. Flora had insisted on sitting next to Caroline and chattered away a mile a minute. Jack had managed to get bits of sausage and tomato sauce in just about every crevice of the table and himself; Abby appeared besotted with him and played a great game with a wet flannel as she attempted to clean him up.

As the meal came to an end, Caroline watched on as Lou leant close to Helen's ear and whispered something, Helen smiled a wan smile and nodded. Lou put her hand over Helen's for a moment and then they both excused themselves from the table. Abby noticed and she handed Jack over to Kate and excused herself, following them into the house.

The three of them stood at the bottom of the stepladder to the attic, Helen turned to them, tears in her eyes. "Ok let's do this."

William left Caroline and Kate and busied himself clearing the table and cleaning the BBQ.

"Would you like a walk around the garden Kate?"

"Yes, but I'll just put Jack down for a nap if you can give me a quiet spot. Caroline showed her the downstairs guest room and five minutes later Kate emerged, dirty nappy in hand, announcing that a toddler was down for the count.

They set off around the garden, Flora walking between them, a hand firmly in each of theirs. It was a scene not lost on either woman.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Chance Meeting – Chapter 11**

 _Thanks for the reviews and PMs - I'm glad this is resonating for some._

A tearful Abby walked into the garden where Kate and Caroline were deep in conversation and Flora was picking daisies in front of them. As she slowly approached, Caroline looked up. "Abby, sweetheart, what is it?" Getting up from the bench and putting her arms around her.

"It's mum, it's all the stuff we're finding, she's so upset and I don't know what to say to her."

Kate looked at Caroline with real concern, "Go, go on, she needs you."

Caroline went indoors and found Helen sitting on the chair in their bedroom and leaning up against it was a painting of she and Ruth with Abby as a baby; the two women looking at each other as they cradled the newborn between them; the look exquisitely tender, speaking volumes about their joy at being mothers.

Lucy was sitting on the floor at Helen's feet, saying nothing, just being. Helen's eyes were red and watery; she gazed at Caroline with such sadness. Caroline walked over and lifted her to her feet, putting her arms around her and as she did, Lucy left the room.

"I knew this was a mistake."

"No it isn't a mistake, I've needed to do this for a while now and I've just been putting it off." Helen blew her nose and sighed deeply. "It's Abby I feel most sorry for losing her 'Uffy' like that and so young; she could never say Ruth or Ruthie so she came out with that and it just stuck. They were so close, real kindred spirits."

Caroline kissed Helen's forehead and suggested they lay on the bed for a while, which Helen gladly gave in to. Caroline stared at the picture, taking in a life of love and joy cut short.

"Who painted the picture for you? It's beautiful and so realistic."

"I did Caroline. I copied it from a photograph that Ruth's sister took just after Abby was born."

Caroline was shocked. She had no idea Helen was an artist in her own right. "I didn't know you painted."

"I stopped when Ruth died, it's one of the things I lost an appetite for and I've never started again. I painted most of the pictures hanging in the house."

"How come you never told me that?"

"You never asked."

Caroline was flooded all over again with her emotional inadequacies. She remembered sitting in the garden with Kate and being told that she knew nothing of Kate's family; mostly because she'd never asked.

"I'm sorry, so sorry my darling. I'm hopeless at the obvious caring things that most people do for each other."

"Caroline, don't say that. You're not hopeless, and you certainly care and show it in your own loving way. Look at what you've done for me over the last few years, dragging me out of my misery and helping me to live beyond Ruth's death."

Helen rested in Caroline's arms waiting for the pain to subside; given over completely to this beautiful woman.

Lucy walked out into the garden with a very sleepy Jack who she'd heard whimpering as she walked past the door. She found Abby and Kate sitting together on the bench, Abby deep in conversation. Not wanting to interrupt, she offloaded Jack to play with Flora, and went back inside where Will was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No please, that's fine. How's Helen?"

"She's upset as anyone would be, but she actually has an amazing resilience and once she's calmed down I suspect she'll feel a lot better and much freer. Your mum's with her now, I'm sure a good cuddle and some soft words will make a difference."

Will chatted on about his university days at Oxford and his traineeship. Lou asked him about his singing and he credited Kate with encouraging it. "She was so supportive of me, I found it hard when she and mum broke up and to begin with I missed her a lot. I think it wasn't until I left home that I could let go of it all. Mum was a train wreck for ages. Lawrence and Gran were useless and that idiot of a father of mine had it in his alcoholic brain that mum would just take him back; such a tosser."

"Mm I think it was a pretty bad time all round. Kate's just relieved to see your mum happy and as she says, _'with someone who looks after her better than I did'_. William smiled, "You can tell yourself anything can't you." Lucy was rather taken aback by his statement but chose not to ask him to elaborate. Will knew exactly what Kate had to contend with in his family.

It started to get late, the sun casting evening shadows over the garden. William helped Lucy to load several boxes into their car boot and as they went back into the house, Abby, Kate and the children walked in to the kitchen and Caroline and Helen emerged from their bedroom.

Lucy nodded to Kate, who got the message; "Helen, thank you for today, it's been hard for you and Abby I know, but I promise I'll take good care of all Ruth's work and keep you up to date with how I'm going processing it all. Kate and I need to get going now or we'll have two very unhappy and tired children. "

"Yes, thanks all of you say thank you Flora."

"Thank you Helen" walking over to Caroline she slid her hand into hers; "Thank you Caroline."

"Do you need to go?" Helen asked in a still croaky voice. "You could always stay over. There's plenty of room at Caroline's place."

Kate jumped in immediately; "No, thank you, it's been a lovely day but I think you all need some time to yourselves."

Caroline knew full well that Kate would not contemplate staying at Conway Drive; it would rake up too much stuff, especially as not much had changed in the house. Ten minutes later saw them in the drive waving the family off.

Lou turned to Kate; "Home?"

"Yes, straight home."

Kate's eyes were fixed firmly on the road as she drove down the motorway; neither woman spoke for a while except to try to stop Jack from throwing things at Flora.

"Kate, why were so adamant we wouldn't stay at Caroline's tonight?"

"I didn't want to go back to Conway Drive, there was ever only one room in that house where I felt remotely safe and happy and that was our bedroom." Lucy winced to herself as she heard the words 'our bedroom'.

"How come? I thought Caroline's mother lived out in a granny flat."

"She did, but she was constantly popping in and had an opinion on everything. Caroline was terrified to show any affection towards me if Celia or the boys were there. Then don't even mention the idiot she was married to; I can't even go there now. No, the only place we were ever able to be a real couple, was at my cottage."

"Do I detect a bit of anger?"

Kate sighed heavily. "I suppose so."

"Why now?"

Kate went on to describe how while she and Caroline were talking in the garden, Caroline had brought up the fact that Helen had been asked to go to Australia for a year starting in September. Several art galleries had asked for her assistance in building up their European collections. She was thrilled and of course had asked Caroline to think about going with her. Abby had a twelve week placement during her first internship year and had already begun to think about doing it at a hospital in Australia; one of her friends had been to a clinic in the outback and had raved about all she'd experienced and learned there.

"So will Helen go even if Caroline doesn't?"

"Yes, well Caroline thinks there's no way she'll pass up this opportunity. Nor should she."

"Ah, all the cleaning out makes sense now. She went through just about everything today, not just Ruth's work. She and Abby were really brave Kate; making decisions about stuff; it was breaking my heart, never mind theirs."

Kate looked sideways at her wife; she was such a soft hearted treasure.

"Anyway I was thrilled for them both and encouraged Caroline to go. I was so disappointed with her when she started dithering about the house, and Lawrence and Celia. It honestly felt like a broken record and I told her that."

"Hell, don't hold back will you! What did she say?"

"Nothing, she just looked at me and changed the subject."

Abby and Will decided to go out for the evening to a pub where they knew some of Will's old school mates hung out. It would give their mums some time to be alone.

Caroline had wrapped Ruth in a rug on the sofa as the evening chill came on; the wood fire she lit crackled a gentle heat towards them. She cuddled in beside her; just a soft lamp on in the room.

"How are you feeling now?"

"A lot better thanks sweetheart. It was tough, but I'm so glad we've done it. I know Abby feels good and she's found some real treasures that she'll keep. Stuff Uffy gave her which she'll keep for her kids."

"You're so brave." Stroking Helen's face.

"Caroline, would you mind very much if I hung the picture that's in our bedroom? I'd like to put it in my study."

"Of course not, it's beautiful and Abby should have the joy of it being there."

"Thank you, that means a lot. Do you have any pictures of Kate anywhere?"

"Yes."

"Where are they?"

"On my laptop. I have a folder with them in. Other than that, it never seemed the right thing to do. It's a different situation to yours, we weren't married or anything." Helen made a mental note to one day in the future ask to see them.

"Helen, I hope you don't mind, but I shared with Kate that you've been offered this year's work in Australia and you want me to go."

"No, that's fine. What did she say?"

"She was very excited for you and said I should definitely come with you. In fact she became a bit aggressive when I told her I'd have to consider the house and mum and Lawrence."

"Shades of her own experience no doubt." Helen was just musing really but it was out before she could stop it.

Caroline stared at her for some moments then shook her head indicating that she was resigned to the idea that everyone thought she was stuck. "I have been thinking about it actually. In fact I have a plan."

"You do?" Helen perked up markedly.

"I'm thinking, I'll sell Conway Drive and buy and large apartment in town. The boys and Abby will still have a home then. You can pack up and rent out the cottage. I'll take long service leave, which will give me time to decide how I feel about not being Principal of Sulgrave. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a bloody good plan to me except for one thing. You mother."

"I can ask Gillian to step up for me; she won't mind and I thought maybe I or we could take a trip home after say six months, just to check up on everything."

Helen's tone changed, it softened and became hopeful, "Is that a yes Caroline?"

"It's a 'yes' darling." Helen pulled Caroline down on top of her and as they made love she felt more alive than she could remember for many years.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Chance Meeting – Chapter Twelve**

Dear Caroline,

A quick email before the start of a busy school day. It was lovely to catch up last weekend, despite it being a very emotional time, you were all so welcoming.

Flora is still 'Caroline this and Caroline that' she's smitten – I wonder why? You are lovely with her and Jack. She's also excited about her new baby brother or sister. Lou and I sat her down the other day and told her; she whispered to me that she would secretly like a sister.

I've been thinking a fair bit about the way I spoke to you over your dilemma around going to Australia. I'm sorry if I overstepped the mark. I just want you to be brave and happy.

I could have said, with some feeling, that I'd rather you didn't because we're just finding each other again, but that would be very selfish.

What a lovely surprise to see William. He's still a credit to you.

I'm severely sidelined this week; Lou is so engrossed in Ruth's notes, pouring over them every chance she gets.

Have a good week and my love to Beverley.

With Love

Kate

Caroline noticed that the email had been CC : Lou and Helen

Dear Kate,

Helen and I were equally happy to see you all. Yes it was very emotional, but it turned out to be a very positive and productive day in the end. I think Helen was more than ready to face her memories and take them into a whole other place. Abby and she spent Sunday alone, while I had a much needed day with my beautiful big boy, who by the way was so thrilled to catch up with you.

Please don't worry about what you said to me. It turned out to be the kick up the backside I needed and I'm glad it was you that gave it to me; because you know me; enough said.

I've told Helen that I will go to Australia with her. There aren't any hurdles that we can't sort between us and I'm feeling so much lighter since making the decision.

Flora and Jack are gorgeous. I could eat them!

You have a great week too and I'll keep you posted.

With love,

Caroline x

She thought long and hard about the CC but eventually followed suit. That way there could be no misunderstandings.

Leaning back in her office chair, after sending the message, her words 'you know me' flashed in her mind. How was it she asked herself, that she could write that with so much conviction when in actual fact, she had now been with Helen longer than Kate; maybe Helen knew her better than she gave her credit for. She shook her head and turned back to her paperwork.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caroline stood at the large picture window in her now empty bedroom at Conway Drive. The new owners would be arriving shortly and she wanted a few moments alone to say a proper goodbye. The house had sold quite quickly and she, Helen and the kids had opted for a large three storey terrace in Harrogate rather than an apartment. It meant everyone could have their own room; set it up with their own furniture and belongings. Caroline had offered to stay at Conway Drive to do the handover, while they all went to the new place.

"Penny for them."

Caroline spun round, "Mum what are you doing here?"

"Oh same as you I expect, come to say a final goodbye to the house. We both lived here a long time together, through good and bad times." She slid her arm around her daughter's waist and squeezed her.

"We certainly did. I was just thinking about all that's happened in this bedroom."

"Shall I leave you love?"

"Just for a few minutes mum please; wait for me downstairs."

Caroline sat on the carpet, leaning up against the wall. Her thoughts drifted to when they first moved in and how excited the boys were to have their own rooms and a big garden to play football. The mornings they would crash in and throw themselves into bed with her and John; such happy days. She avoided reminiscing about the worse days, the mundanity, the fights, drinking and finally the betrayal; that was long ago deleted from her life thank god.

Then Kate, she remembered the day she moved in; how excited they both were, they even went out and bought a new bed together which Caroline insisted on having delivered the day before. Kate had brought a fair bit of her own stuff and they joked around as they divided up drawers and cupboard space; Caroline had felt like an adventurous undergraduate again. Kate feeling that at last their relationship would out in the open and they would be a couple.

Looking back Caroline realised that was never actually going to happen in this house. She'd been clumsy and shy around the family. Plagued with bouts of embarrassment as Kate wanted to be openly affectionate, something she herself was unfamiliar with except with her mother and her boys.

This room had become their only real sanctuary in the house. It's where they loved, planned and talked about everything and anything. The walls had echoed with their laughter and lovemaking. However she was keenly aware that once they stepped outside it, life was hard, for both of them but especially Kate.

Finally Helen. Caroline had been grateful that when they started sleeping together, it was at Helen's. She was so nervous, having not been with anyone since Kate. What would happen if she couldn't let go or if she felt it just wasn't right? She needn't have worried; Helen had reassured her that this was her first time too, since Ruth died. They took great care of each other, moving slowly until one night, it just happened and it was glorious and they'd both cried tears of joy as they realised each and together, they had a future, a potentially very happy one. From that day, Caroline was ready to fill this room with love again.

She heard a crunching of gravel and realised the new owners had arrived. She stood up and after one last sweep of the room, went downstairs. After handing over the keys and wishing them well, she helped her mother into the car and they drove off together.

"Are you alright love?"

"Yes mum, I'm ready for this new adventure, I feel better about it every day. I just hope you and Alan are really able to manage."

"Oh we'll be alright. Gillian will come around and she's only a half hour drive away. The boys will still come won't they?"

"They'd bloody better. We've given all of them strict instructions. Each one must come to the house once a month, to check on everything and the boys see you two. Then in holiday time at least Abby and Lawrence should be here most of the time. They don't know it yet, but Helen and I plan to fly them all out to Sydney for Christmas."

"Good God, that'll cost you both a pretty penny." It was not lost on Celia that there was a new spring in Caroline's step.

They arrived at the house and as they approached the front door, Caroline heard great bouts of laughter coming from inside; it was a warm feeling as she and Celia walked in.

Half way through a cup of tea, there was a knock at the door; a flower delivery. 'To Caroline, Helen, Abby, Will and Lawrence. Happy moving day. We hope you will be very content in your new home. Love Kate, Lou, Flora, Jack and bump. Xx'

Helen reached out for Caroline's hand, "Are you OK?" Caroline nodded leaning over to kiss her, not something she was normally prone to do with the young ones around, but today it just felt right.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kate wandered in to their shared office, walking up behind her very pregnant wife; she gently massaged her shoulders and neck. Lou melted into Kate's touch, "Ah that feels so good."

"How are you going with the work?"

"I'm almost there Kate. I've scanned in everything I need and I've written the outline for the research and implementation, another couple of weeks and I should be ready to submit the manual to the university printers for proof reading and editing. I can't wait to have a hard copy to send to Helen. I hope she'll be thrilled."

"Darling, may I remind you that in another couple of weeks, if not sooner, we'll have a new baby. This will all have to go on hold for a few weeks; you'll need all your energy." Lou rubbed her very swollen belly, pulling Kate's hand across hers. There was a significant kick.

"God I felt that, even through your hand. Must be a boy, but then again Flora kicked me relentlessly in the last week, I hardly slept. Oh by the way, I sent some flowers to Helen and Caroline to welcome them to their new home."

"Thanks baby, that's lovely, I'd actually forgotten it was today they were all moving."

"They wanted to get everyone settled in before they leave, which is only three weeks away."  
"Do you want to see Caroline before she goes?"

"I would like that, but I'm leaving her to take the initiative, partly because she'll be really busy but mostly because you are my first priority and I would hate to be up there and you go into labour. We'll just have to see."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dear Kate,

This is Caroline's last week at Sulgrave, at least for a year, if not forever. As you can imagine it's sad for me.

I'm just sending you an invitation to come to the cocktail party the staff and Board are putting on for her next Friday evening. I'm sure there'd be many others who'd like to catch up with you too. I would be over the moon personally. But I know Lucy is due any time.

Let me know what you think.

Warmest regards,

Beverley

 _CC Caroline_

Dear Beverley,

Thanks for the invitation, I would love to come however this will have to be a provisional acceptance as I need to wait and see how Lou is. She could go into labour any day now.

If I do come, I'm more likely to come in the afternoon and then just stay for the first hour of the party; that way I can be home before it gets too late.

It will be wonderful to see you in person again after all this time.

Love

Kate

 _CC Caroline_

Kate knew that Caroline and Helen were flying out a few days after the party. She really wanted a little time with Caroline alone before she left; there were things she wanted to say to her. She closed her email and went off to class. A half hour later, her mobile began to vibrate in her pocket; excusing herself she pulled it out and walking over to the door answered it.

"Kate, I'm in labour. Can you come home straight away. I've phoned mum and dad and they'll be here in twenty minutes for the kids."

"Ok darling, I love you, I'm on my way, do you need an ambulance?"

"No the contractions are not that close yet, you've got time to get here and take me."

Kate quickly phoned the school office and her emergency maternity plan swung into action. Half an hour later she arrived home to find Lou pacing the kitchen, her bag ready at the front door.

"Right you, let's get going."


	13. Chapter 13

**A Chance Meeting – Chapter Thirteen**

 _A/N: We're almost there; just a little more to say before this wraps up. Thank you for your encouraging words for what is a difficult story for some. I think it's lovely that as I am, some of you are coming to accept Lou and Helen for the lovely people they are and how much they mean to C &K._

The door to the hospital room opened gently and Lucy's parents came in with Flora and Jack in tow. Flora's eyes darted straight to the little bundle that was lying in Mo's arms, Kate leaning in and stroking its head.

"Hello darlings," Kate whispered, come and meet your baby sister, Grace."

Flora walked around the bed and Kate lifted her onto her lap; she leaned over and looked intently at the baby. Mo told her to give Grace a kiss and Flora planted her lips on the baby's cheek, smiling at Kate as she did. Jack's bottom lip began to tremble and he reached out to Mo who patted the bed for him to come and cuddle her.

Kate asked Alec if he would use her phone and take a picture of the baby with her and Lou. She climbed onto the bed beside her wife and they held Grace between them. Without knowing, Kate had reconstructed Helen's painting.

The doctor suggested that Lou have a couple of days in hospital to rest before taking the baby home, and that night, after putting the kids to bed, Kate climbed into her own bed, exhausted from the emotion of the day. Closing her eyes, she relived the moment they had lifted Grace up to show them, Lou had held on so tightly to her wife, Kate kissing her over and over, so relieved that both of them were safe. Like Flora, she too had held a secret wish for another little girl and here she was, Grace Abike.

Kate picked up her mobile phone and typed a message to a few people including Caroline. 'Here is our new little girl. Grace Abike – 7lbs and fighting fit. Lou tired but OK. Love Kate x.' She attached the photo that Alec had taken and pressed send.

As she lay in the dark, thinking about Flora's birth she couldn't help but remember how at the ultra sound, when Caroline had come to support her; she had needed every ounce of resolve not to look at Caroline and say, 'there's our baby'. She had cried herself to sleep for days, working to convince herself she was doing the right thing. Months later, as she watched Lou slowly and carefully take on the co-parenting of Flora, she came to a peace.

Caroline was busy in their now shared office, packing a few things away; she sighed and massaged her aching neck, it was getting late and she was tired. She'd hardly seen Helen for the past few days, as she had so much final organising to do; she was spending long hours at the gallery with Franco.

Her phone pinged. She picked it up and read Kate's message, opening the picture. She sat down on her office chair and stared at it. It was beautiful; the two women already in love with this new little being. Caroline's mind also drifted back to the day she had rushed off to the hospital when Beverley told her Kate was bleeding. She relived the feeling watching the radiographer find Flora on the screen, her joy and relief that the baby was fine; Kate's hand firmly gripping hers and then being pulled away so quickly. She'd watched this video many times in her head at first, wishing, praying and hoping that eventually she and Kate would be her parents. It had only taken that one glimpse to convince Caroline that having a baby would no longer be the burden she'd once felt.

Without warning, she found herself doubled over sobbing; as if the flood gates had opened. In the midst of her tears asking, "Why did you give up on me Kate?" The question she'd wanted to ask since meeting Kate again, but which was lodged in her throat refusing to be spoken.

"Caroline, whatever's the matter?" Helen stood in the doorway looking panicked as she watched Caroline. She'd heard the sobbing from the hall and taken the stairs two at a time. Caroline didn't answer her, she just sat with her head in her hands trying to stem the flow; knowing that there was nothing facing her but honesty. Helen didn't approach her, she just stood quietly waiting.

Eventually she calmed down and was able to catch her breath. She held her hand out and Helen moved in; Caroline pulled her close. "I think it's all just hit me; the huge shift, the step into the unknown and all that seeing Kate again has dragged up." Helen wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair. "Are you having second thoughts darling?"

"No, no, not about going with you. It's just been such a whirlwind the last few months."

"What brought this on tonight?" Caroline handed her phone to Helen who took in the picture and message, she too thrown back against the wall emotionally. "She's beautiful isn't she; an absolute miniature Flora. What is it Caroline?"

"I gave Kate such mixed messages about wanting a child, wanting us to have a family; running hot and cold; one minute telling her that it was fundamental to want a child and the next giving off very strong vibes that I wasn't really keen on the idea, perhaps she should just concentrate on her career."

Helen listened carefully to what she was saying, finding it easier than Caroline might suspect, to understand how she felt.

"Caroline, darling, Kate may have been very upset at the time; she may even be as emotional as you right now, but think about it; she seems so happy to have reconnected with you and wants you to see and know her children. That's not the attitude of someone who's holding a grudge against you."

"No I know that." She kissed Helen tenderly. "In honesty I can't help but sometimes wonder what my life would be like now if Kate had given me another chance."

"Caroline, life's full of 'what ifs'; what if Ruth hadn't died? We must live in the moment, we've found each other and I'm in love with you and I believe that you're in love with me; but there's no crime in a little 'wallowing' sometimes."

Caroline was blown away at the gift that Helen was; so deeply compassionate and understanding. She let go of Helen; "Let me run a bath, we both need some soothing."

"Sounds wonderful, Franco is great, but very consuming, I'm exhausted. I'll pop downstairs and bring up a bottle and two glasses, we can carry on talking then" Their new home had a huge freestanding claw foot bath and the temptation it provided had overcome them on more than a few occasions since they moved in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beverley fussed about, making sure that everything was right for Caroline's farewell. She had to keep busy because if she didn't, well she knew the flood gates would open. Over the years she and Caroline had become, not just colleagues, but unspoken friends and the trust between them was deep and unbreakable. She was facing at least twelve months, not only without Caroline, but also having to readjust to someone else. Caroline was unique and that was the problem.

Aside from these feelings, she was also excited by the prospect of seeing Kate again after so long. She was always happy to receive emails from her and the odd phone call, but this would be a lovely bonus. There were several staff who had worked with Kate and they too were looking forward to seeing her.

"Lou, do you think I'm doing the right thing taking Flora with me?"

"I'd hate to see the tantrum that's going to happen if you change your mind now and decide not to. Anyway your mum will look after her after she's said hello to everyone. By the way, did you remember to print off your hotel booking?"

"Yes, mum's got it." I managed to get a family room and it's only a short taxi ride from Sulgrave. Are you sure you're going to be alright, I'm worried about you having to do all the feeds, especially the night ones."

"Kate darling, stop worrying, it's only for one night and my mum will be here if necessary. No, you go and enjoy yourself."

Flora came running in, "Mummy can I wear this dress? Do you think Caroline will like it?" She held up a pretty yellow number that complimented her dark hair and olive skin beautifully.

"I think she'll love that. Now come on, get ready and we'll pack the car and go and get Nanna."

Kate walked to the sofa where Lou was lying with Grace in her arms, feeding her. She stopped short, drinking in the sight. Leaning over, she kissed Grace, then as she looked at Lou; "I don't think I could love you more than I do at this minute."

"Well you'd better find a way because you haven't caught up with how much I love you yet." They kissed deeply and said their goodbyes.

After checking in at the hotel, Kate got Flora dressed up, she looked so pretty as she twirled around for mummy and nanna to approve. "Ok you look very lovely, now let's go and see Caroline shall we? You know Flora that lots of people will want to say hello to you. They're mummy's friends. After you've said hello, Nanna will bring you back here and mummy will stay for a grown up party." Flora nodded enthusiastically. "Will I see my picture on Caroline's wall?"

"I'm sure you will sweetheart."

Beverley had cleared Caroline's diary between two and three so that she could spend some time with Kate and Flora. Caroline had made it clear that the only intruders could be either she Beverley, or Helen; unless as she'd put it 'there's a bloody code red'. She was unaware that Kate's mother would be coming along.

Twenty minutes later Caroline's intercom buzzed. "You have some very important visitors here."

"Send them right in, I can't wait," knowing that Flora would be listening.

The door opened and Beverley ushered everyone in. Flora walked straight over to Caroline who gave her a great bear hug. "Where's my picture Caroline?"

"Right there look." She pointed to a spot on the wall. "I can see it every day." Flora beamed. Kate then told Flora to give Beverley a hug and explained who she was.

Caroline by now had stepped towards Ginika. "You must be Kate's mum?"

"Yes, and it's lovely to finally meet you in person Caroline." Ginika opened her arms and Caroline walked into them. "Good to meet you too."

Neither Caroline nor Kate made any move towards each other. That could wait.

Beverley came back with a tray of tea and a glass of milk for Flora and they all sat around for a while chatting and catching up on each other's news. Caroline was taken with Ginika's warmth and wit. Beverley found herself dabbing her eyes occasionally; it was all very touching and it made her even more emotional.

Beverley, Kate and Flora headed off to the staff room to see others who were waiting for them; most not having seen Flora since she was only three months old.

Ginika looked softly at Caroline; "Kate tells me that you are off to Australia for twelve months?"

"Yes, my partner Helen is an art curator and dealer and she has been hired by three or four prominent galleries in Australia to enhance their European collections. She's also very keen to get involved with the Aboriginal Art Cooperative, to try find buyers in UK who are willing to pay them fair prices."

"Sounds like a fabulous trip. How will you occupy yourself?"

"Oh I'm going to travel with Helen and act as her secretary come PA, you know, organising the trips etc. It will make a nice change for me."

"I think my Katie is a bit disappointed that you're leaving so soon after your meeting up again."

"Yes, well I am too, but we'll keep in touch."

"I hope you do Caroline; if I may say it; you two had something special from where I was standing, and it was a shame that things got messed up. However, life seems to have brought you both happiness with lovely new partners."

The conversation was cut short as the others arrived back. "Well here we are Caroline, Flora stole my thunder as you would expect."

Ginika stood up; "Are you ready to come with nanna back to the hotel now Flora?" there was a very unconvincing nod from the little girl but she quietly slid her hand into her grandmothers and they said their goodbyes.

"You take the car mum and I'll get a taxi back to the hotel later." Beverley nodded at the two women and as she closed the door, she called back to Caroline. "Code bloody red and a lock down now I suppose?"

Caroline smiled. "Absolutely"

As the door closed she looked over to Kate and before either could say anything, they were in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Chance meeting – Chapter Fourteen**

 _A/N This chapter is a bit of an emotional roller coaster. Lots of tears writing it. There is a problem at present with reviews. Be assured I am getting them by email and am enjoying them._

They held on tightly to each other for what seemed like forever; in fact just a few seconds. Caroline brushed her cheek close to Kate's ear, "You're not just pretty; you're stunningly beautiful."

Kate whispered in return; "And you're still magnificent." Then she pulled apart and they both smiled. "Just don't get any ideas about pushing me into the door and putting your hand in my bra." This broke the ice and they both laughed at the memory of that day.

Caroline sat down and patted the chair next to her for Kate. Just then, Kate's phone rang. "Sorry, I'll have to take this, it's mum."

"Kate, Flora wants to speak to Caroline, something she forgot to ask her; she's driving me crazy." Kate handed the phone to Caroline. "It's Flora, apparently she forgot to ask you something."

"Caroline?"

"Yes chicken?"

"Mo told me there are Kola bears and Kanaroos in Australia; she got a book from the library"

"There are, yes, Koa...a..las and Kan...gar...oos."

"Yes, Caroline will you take a picture for me and one for Jack please? Thank you."

"Of course I will, as soon as I see them." She handed the phone back to Kate. "Did you say thank you to Caroline?" "Yes mummy." "Ok darling be good for nanna and I'll see you soon."

"I told you, she's besotted; it's quite something the connection she feels with you."

"Well apart from you, I saw her first." Caroline looked down at the carpet as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you did. I told you, when she's old enough to understand, I'll explain it to her; I have no problem with that. We're going to have to tell them about Greg's nvolvement. I'm waiting for the day, which I suspect will come soon, when she'll ask me about her daddy."

"What will you tell her?"

Kate sighed; "Thank God I'm married to a psychologist; Lou's got that one."

Caroline felt Kate's fingers slowly reach over and cover hers. "Are you ready for your big lifestyle change Caroline?"

"Yes and no, mostly yes. I'm very happy for Helen; she's so looking forward to this challenge. I think it's an indication of how well she's doing now."

"A lot of that must be down to you."

Caroline smiled; "I'd like to think that, but whatever I might have done for her, Helen's done more for me." Kate let that one go through to the keeper.

"Caroline, I'm glad we've got this bit of space to be with each other for a while; I know it's the same for you, but the last few months have rocked me. Of course I knew you were still at Sulgrave because that's one thing Beverley would have told me if you'd moved on. I suppose I'd built up a storyline for myself that there was a new partner and the two of you had found somewhere lovely to live and the boys were both happy with it. It's what I wanted to believe."

"Well you're not far off are you. Helen's wonderful and because Lawrence had already gone to university when we started seeing each other, it wasn't the chaos that you and I had to deal with. It's not in his face and so he's fine; no more schoolboy crap to deal with. William, bless him, just wants his mother to be happy. Abby was the biggest problem to start with, still too much grief around Ruth dying; she found it hard to think that Helen might want to love someone else; but we took it very slowly with her and she eventually came round."

"Just the house I got wrong then."

"Well I thought a lot about it and I decided that seeing you'd gone, Lawrence and mum and Alan were my priority and it's worked out well in the end. I have to say though, my fantasy for you was that you were a single mum, climbing the promotion ladder."

"You mean not with anyone else?"

"Selfishly, yes; I didn't give up hope of getting you back for a very long time Kate." A silence fell over the two of them as they both retreated into their own thoughts.

Kate lifted Caroline's face up to meet her eyes. "From the moment I knew I was pregnant, it was all about Flora, Caroline; me and us had to go on hold. When you've been through what I went through trying to have a child, well if the miracle happens, it's all you think about, and live for; keeping that baby safe and happy."

Caroline's intercom buzzed; "Caroline, Helen just rang she'll be here in half an hour."

"Caroline, we could talk endlessly about the past, all the happy times we had and then what went wrong; but I think I just need to know how you want to go forward with this, with us, if there is an us."

"The truth is I don't know Kate. I'm facing a huge change in my life; different country; no real job; leaving the kids and my mum. I should have been dealing with all that but instead I've been battling my demons after finding you again."

Kate felt as if she had been hit over the head with a sledgehammer. "Of course Caroline; see I'm doing it again."

"What?"

"Expecting you to get everything together and hurry up about it because I want an answer."

"Don't say that Kate."

"Why? It's what happened before; it's how we lost each other." Her eyes welled up and her grip tightened around Caroline's hand. "I'm so sorry Caroline; all the pain I caused you."

Caroline got up and walked over to her desk; she came back with a large whiteboard marker. "See this?" she drew an imaginary line in the air; "Enough now we're drawing a line under everything. We've both got a new life and we are loved by two very special people; they deserve for us to get out of the wallowing misery and move on."

Kate was stunned, excited and relieved by Caroline's assertiveness. She stood up and kissed her gently; "Consider it drawn and just know that whatever happens, I love you."

"I know that, and it goes without saying that I love you. Just give me time, let me get settled with Helen in Australia and when the time is right I'll tell you if and how I can go forward. Now, before Helen arrives I need you to read over my little farewell speech and see if it's OK."

Kate excused herself before helping Caroline, citing the need to go to the bathroom. She was desperate for a bit of space; her emotions were high and she was aroused; neither a particularly good feeling at that moment. As Kate left the room, Caroline slumped into her chair; she too felt emotional and aroused but very alive and in control.

Helen waltzed into the office to see Caroline and Kate on opposite sides of the desk pouring over her speech. She walked straight to Caroline and kissed her then turned to Kate; "How are you Kate? It's lovely to see you again; congratulations on Grace's arrival; you must both be over the moon."

"Thank you, yes we are, she's a little treasure and so far a good baby." Helen walked round and kissed Kate on the cheek.

"What are you two up to deep in conversation?"

"Oh I was just showing Kate my little speech for the party. The Board will expect me to say something of course and I'm trying to choose my words carefully." Both Helen and Kate laughed knowing what she'd like to say to them. "Then of course there's the staff, that's a little trickier, emotional."

"God forbid you get publicly emotional Caroline; we wouldn't want them to see that would we?" Helen said as she winked at Kate.

"Caroline I'm going to leave you two now. I want to go back to the staffroom; I didn't really get chance to see everyone, Flora stole all my thunder. I'll see you in the hall when the party starts."

Caroline nodded and smiled; deep down she knew this was it, the last moment with Kate before she left the country. Helen knew it too; "I'm just popping to the bathroom Caroline." She closed the door as she left the room.

Caroline got up and walked over to Kate, she put her arms out but Kate didn't walk into them. With a breaking voice she said, "I'm sorry Caroline, I can't, it's too much. I wish you both all the happiness in the world and I will think of you a lot. I'm not sorry I went to the conference, it's been hard but I'm so glad I found you again and now know that you're happy. I'll just wait to hear from you; or not." with that she left the room.

Caroline swallowed back the lump in her throat.

Kate met up with Helen in the corridor; it wasn't difficult for both women to know what the other might be feeling. "Look after her Helen; she loves you dearly and you both deserve to be very happy."

"I will. I promise, Kate I'm under no illusion about what you mean to her. She and I both have history, and that's why we work."

Kate didn't turn right to go to the staffroom, instead she headed to the stairs and out to the garden, finding a quiet spot to sit and let it all sink in.

The staff and guests all began to assemble in the hall; the caterers and Beverley had done a splendid job making it all look special. William and Lawrence were there with Celia; Alan a little too frail to go out in the evenings. Kate had attached herself to her old friend and colleague Mary, needing some distraction. Lawrence had greeted Kate warmly, given the relationship they had before; William as usual, happy to see her and chat. Celia had greeted her with a kiss and asked after the children and her mother.

Everyone had a glass of champagne and a canapé in hand; Gavin chinked his glass to bring them to attention. "Well everyone, this is a day I have dreaded. I know Caroline is on leave for twelve months, but I have horrible feeling she may fall in love with her new life and we've had it then." Everyone tittered and smiled appropriately; especially Caroline's favourite stuffed shirts. One or two of them quietly glad the lesbian was leaving; they could get back to some normality now.

He went on to outline all that Caroline had done for Sulgrave, putting the school back on the map and making it an innovative learning space while at the same time offering care to all students and staff. Michael Dobson had long since gone and so there were no dissenting voices. He wished her well and asked her to be open about coming back and then thanked the deputy for stepping up for twelve months. He then turned to Caroline and asked her to speak. Before she began, she looked for Kate and nodded to her; she reached out and pulled Helen to her side.

"I must begin by saying I have my wonderful partner Helen to thank for all this excitement. Many of you have met her already and know that she is a vibrant and forward thinking woman who has opened up all kinds of possibilities. So if you are cross with me for going, take it out on her." There was a laugh and a clap around the room.

She then worked her way steadily though those who needed to be mentioned, not missing out her family of course; managing to illicit quite a few laughs and not an inconsiderable flow of tears.

"There are two other people in this room I must mention specially. The first being Beverley; she is my PA, my confidant and my friend. Her loyalty is a rarity in life. I've depended on her wisdom for years; she has a warm and loving heart and is one of the few people in life who get me. Thank you and I will miss you.

Last but by no means least, is Kate, who has taken the time away from a brand new baby to come to my farewell. I know many of you have enjoyed catching up with her and Flora today. You all know that some years ago my marriage broke down and I had two teenage boys caught up in it all. I had to be strong for them and I had this school to run. Kate stepped up and offered me love and support like no one outside my family had ever done before. She carried my pain with me and got me through that time in my life. She showed me what true friendship is. There are no words to thank her, none that would do justice except to say that you will always be in my heart Kate.

Thank you everyone; please carry on enjoying yourselves."

Helen slid her hand into Caroline's and squeezed it. "You did well darling."

Once the madding crowd had mostly dispersed, Caroline scanned the room for Kate. She was no-where to be seen. "Beverley have you seen Kate?" Beverley looked resigned. "She left about twenty minutes ago Caroline."


	15. Chapter 15

**A Chance Meeting – Final Chapter**

 _You've been an amazing audience. Thank you all for your reviews and PMs. I hope this final chapter leaves you with a feeling that C & K are happy and their lives are fulfilling._

Helen sidled over to Caroline, "How about we get out of here now? The kids are waiting outside and we have a surprise for you."

Caroline looked around; those left were people she knew would be 'working the room' looking for Board places or ingratiating themselves with Gavin or the acting head, hoping for the inevitable upward moves that play out when a significant person is on leave. "Yep, let's go." She waved over to Gavin, nodding her thanks; slipped her hand into Helen's and they walked out.

"Where's granny?"

William shook his head, "Mum, I took her home about an hour ago, don't you remember?"

"Ah yes. Good, well what's this surprise then?"

Helen instructed everyone to get in the car and she drove off in the direction of town. She pulled up outside The Box Tree Restaurant; unloading everyone onto the street. Lawrence looked at Caroline, "Who's paying for this? It costs a fortune to eat here; it's a Michelin Star place."

"How would you know?"

"Dad told me about it, he brought a woman here once trying to impress her and he swore like a trouper for days afterwards as he'd paid a fortune and then she never returned his calls." Caroline laughed out loud as she envisioned his tantrums.

Helen had booked a private room for their special dinner. There were envelopes at three of the place settings, each with one of the youngsters' names on. A bottle of champagne was ready on ice and the waiter came in to pour for them. Once everyone had a glass, William cleared his throat and held up his glass, "Happy time-out from school mum; to our two mums, I hope you have a fantastic year, we're all very jealous of course but you both deserve it; safe and happy travels." Abby chimed in, "To you, my beautiful mum and Caroline, I too hope you have a great time." Lawrence looked at both of them and feeling compelled, "Erm yep same here." They proceeded to hug and chink glasses. After sitting down, Caroline suggested they all open their envelopes together; she turned and winked at Helen as the two of them waited with great anticipation for their offsprings' response.

'Wow, shit, you're kidding' as each revealed their Etickets to fly to Sydney for Christmas.

Helen whispered; "Well this is a hit, good thinking on your part."

The evening continued with a spectacular meal and lots of animated discussion about what they might do and see in Sydney. Half way through the meal, Caroline excused herself and went to the bathroom, she pulled out her phone to check; no message from Kate. She really had now left the ball in Caroline's court.

Caroline and Helen climbed the stairs to their bedroom having left the kids to hit the town for the night. On the way Helen picked up the day's mail, including an A4 envelope, from the hall and she threw it on to her bedside table.

"Come here Caroline." sliding her arms around her waist, looking intently at her. "You've had a very big day haven't you darling.

Caroline sighed; "Yes, in more ways than one."

Helen kissed her gently but with a definite undertow of desire. "I need to be close Caroline, I can only share you to a certain extent and then my capacity to be understanding starts to wear thin."

"I know and I've asked more of you than is realistic. Now let's get into bed because I have a surprise for you too." Once they were settled, Caroline pulled a small box from her drawer. "Helen, I'm sure that going to Australia is what I want, I want to be with you." She opened the box and gave it to Helen. It was a double banded yellow and white gold ring. "I'm not going to ask any questions, this ring just says; I want to be with you, exclusively, for as long as you'll have me. I want you to put it on whichever finger feels right for you."

Helen stared at the ring; she began to cry softly, her eyes moved to the ring on her wedding finger, her commitment to Ruth, which had never been removed since her death; after a few moments, and with no words to accompany her action, she slowly removed Ruth's ring, sliding it on to her other hand. Caroline watched, her heart pounding; Helen then held out her finger to Caroline; an invitation to replace it.

As they made love, Caroline whispered "This is my life now, you are my life."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kate sat in her car, in the hotel car park after holding it together in the taxi, tears streaming down her face. Never in her life had she felt so divided. How was it possible to love two people so much and so deeply; what kind of monster was she. The sexual tension she'd felt in Caroline's office had scared her badly; being unfaithful, even in thought, was never on her radar; she abhorred the idea. She looked at her watch, seven thirty, if she hurried; she could pick up her mother, check out and drive home before it got too late. She needed her wife badly.

Opening the hotel room door, she saw Ginika re-packing her bag and Flora's. "I'm sorry mum to do this to you."

"Kate, I'm not in the slightest bit surprised; I might be getting old my darling, but I know what I saw in that office and you need to get home and sort yourself out."

Kate had phoned ahead and told Lou that she was driving back; she missed her and needed to come home. Lou was as unsurprised as her mother in law. "I'll be waiting darling, just be careful driving if you're upset."

Kate loaded the bags and then fastened a now sleeping Flora into her seat, covering her with a blanket. The lights of the motorway flashed past, each one bringing her closer to the security of home. She looked across at Ginika whose head was lurching backwards and forwards as she dozed off, lulled by the movement of the car. Kate was glad; she had no desire for conversation.

She carried a sleeping Flora into the house and put her in bed. Lou followed her, leaning over and kissing her daughter, tucking the duvet up close around her chin. Jack stirred and whimpered a little but they crept out, Kate looking over her shoulder to take in the soft vision of her two little ones; her heart already starting to mend.

She followed Lou into their bedroom; Grace bundled up in her bassinette at Lou's side of the bed. She picked her baby up and held her close; Lou watching on as her wife drew herself back into the reality of her family and her life.

Putting Grace down, she turned to Lou and melted into her arms. "Lou, I'm so sorry, I've made a mess of things haven't I?"

"No, but if you don't stop now and we sort this out, you will, you'll make a big mess. Come on we need to talk." Kate followed her out to the lounge. A bottle of wine and two glasses were waiting on the table.

After pouring them a glass and putting her arm around Kate, Lou said emphatically; "OK what happened today?"

Kate carefully and in great detail recounted the time with Caroline, Beverley and the staff. She described their joy at seeing Flora and how everyone had gushed at what a lovely little girl she was; Mary and a couple of other friends demanding to hear all about Lou and what she was like.

"This is all lovely Kate but what upset you so much?"

The next segment of the story was much harder to tell; but in fairness, Kate, true to her promise and Lou's insistence that they always be honest, gave a tearful account of the intimate nature of her time alone with Caroline; her time alone in the garden; and finally the speech.

Lou listened intently, her mind working overtime to deal with the mix of reactions. Kate spotting the increasing pain becoming obvious in her wife's eyes as she came to the end of the day. Lou put her glass down on the table and took Kate's hands in hers. "I'm going to need some time to process this Kate; I'm going to bed." She got up and left. Kate knew that 'going to bed' was not an invitation to join her. Later as she climbed in, she rolled behind Lou and put her arm around her waist, to her relief, Lou grasped it and held her hand, but she didn't turn over.

At about two o'clock, Grace started crying, "Do you want me to feed her darling, is there milk in the fridge?"

"No it's OK I'll feed her myself, I'm not sleeping anyway." Lou lifted Grace out and put her to her breast. Kate lay on her side watching, overwhelmed with what she felt for Lou at that moment. "I love you."

"I know you do Kate, but I'm not the only one you love and I don't think I can share you; in fact I know it's impossible. Loving Caroline as a friend, even a best friend yes, but when you are still attracted to her sexually, well it's killing me."

"I haven't been sleeping either and I've come to the conclusion that today was about falling down a well into the past; reliving a moment in time; a powerful one; the day Caroline finally snapped and showed me what she wanted. It was overwhelming at the time and it overwhelmed me again today. But I didn't let her push me into the door, I didn't let her touch me; I didn't go to her room in Manchester even though she invited me. The night you came to be with me at the conference, we made such beautiful and committed love; my mind and body were focussed only on you. Tonight I knew I had to come home, you are my life Lou, you and our children. There're may have been a crazy moment today, but I don't want Caroline that way, I couldn't imagine not wanting you."

Lou finished feeding Grace, changed her nappy and put her down again. As she climbed back into bed she faced Kate and lay so close that they exchanged breath. "There is nothing and no-one out there who can give you or me what we have with each other. It's not possible. Others may come close, but never match up; there is no greener grass; we both know that. Today gave you a glimpse maybe of what you think your future might have been with Caroline, but it's an illusion, a dream that never came true. This is reality my darling."

"Yes it is." As her lips pressed hard against her wife's and she felt the surge of their passion, she needed no convincing that there was indeed nothing that came close.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caroline arrived at the side of the bed with a cup of tea for them both. Today was another day, their last day before the trip. She felt amazing, relaxed and happy. They had loved long into the night, in fact until their rowdy half drunken kids had tumbled into the hall, giggling and snorting and telling each other in loud stage whispers to 'be quiet'.

"Helen, darling, wake up, I've brought you some tea." Helen stirred and blinked herself awake; looking at her newly installed ring she realised it wasn't a dream and she raised herself up and kissed Caroline; "morning sweetheart."

As they sipped their tea, Helen noticed the unopened mail on her table. She reached over and went through them one by one; each getting tossed onto the floor with a declaration 'junk' or 'another bloody bill' until at last only the A4 envelope was left. "I wonder what this is?"

She opened it and read the covering letter. She nudged Caroline, who by now was engrossed in her Ipad. Caroline skimmed through it and her jaw dropped. "Did you know about this?"

"No, of course not how could I?"

The letter was from the legal department of the University Printers who were about to complete the final edit and print Lou's training manual. The writer, Dr Lucy McKenzie-Walker had asked them to draft a contract for the sales and distribution of the book. No initial print could be undertaken without the express permission of Ruth Truscott or Abby Truscott-Cohen. A cheque for £20,000 was included as an advance payment. Dr McKenzie-Walker had also received an advance in the same amount. All royalties from the sales would be shared 50/50 between Ruth and Lucy.

An American and a Canadian distributor had also expressed interest in the rights to the book which had been subjected to scrutiny by a panel of Professor Ruth Cohen's colleagues who had deemed its contents to be an accurate statement of her work and research.

"Caroline, this is amazing; I would never have thought this would happen. I can't get my head around it; Ruth's work to be acknowledged and used after all these years. Abby will be so proud when I tell her."

There was a separate sheet of paper which was a print out of the first two pages.

On the first one it read:

 _'_ _This book is dedicated to the Life and Work of Professor Ruth Cohen, her partner Helen and their daughter Abigail whose love and devotion were the bedrock of who she became as a wonderful person and outstanding academic.'_

The second page, a forward which included an outline of the contents and thanks to all the various bodies for their interest and promotion of the work; and finally.

 _To Kate and Caroline, whose recent chance meeting and ensuing courage and love made the discovery and use of this material possible._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mo, mummy." Jack shouted as he stood tippy toe swinging on the bars of his cot. Flora woke up and told him to stop shouting, a request he ignored completely. Moments later Kate came in and picked him up, she changed his pull-ups and then led him out of the room, Flora brining up the rear. They all lay in bed together, Grace feeding contentedly oblivious to the chatter and bouncing going on. Lou looked at Kate, a woman very much in love again, a peaceful countenance replacing the pain and tension of the night before.

"Kate, if you open your bedside drawer, there's an envelope in there; it's a gift to you from me." Kate fished out an identical envelope to the one that had just been opened in Harrogate and it contained exactly the same material. The cheque for £20,000 was the first thing that fell out and it caused her brow to furrow as she attempted to stop Jack from eating it. "What the..." Lou smiled at her, 'read on darling all will be revealed."

After digesting what she read she carefully put it all back in the envelope and turning to Lou said, "I'm so proud of you and every day there's something about you that reminds me how blessed I am. You do believe that don't you Lou."

"After the early hours of this morning, I believe you've left me in no doubt," feeling good that she had made her wife proud.

Just after the family had finished breakfast, Lou's phone rang, it was Helen. "I don't know what to say to you Lou; Abby and I are over the moon. I'm so proud of you. Thank you for the offer of the royalties but you'll need them more than we do, what with three children to bring up."

"Thanks Helen, but the deal stands as it is. Becoming a doctor is a long and expensive road for Abby; this will make it easier for her. It's what Ruth would have wanted surely."

"Yes, well you're probably right."

They chatted on at length about when the final copies might be available and how Helen could be involved long distance. Just before signing off "Caroline would like a quick word with Kate, if she's free."

"Yep she's right here," handing her the phone.

"Kate are you OK? I was a bit worried when I didn't see you before you left."

"Yes, I'm fine Caroline; I decided to come home instead of staying up there." She was about to try to give a reason, but thought better of it. Caroline wasn't stupid. Changing the subject, "Aren't you so proud of our two women?"

"I am, I am. Please thank Lou for her gracious words about us. The whole thing is full of dignity."

"I will. Caroline, I hope you have a wonderful time; I really do. We'll miss both of you but it's not forever. Flora wants to say something."

"Bye Bye Caroline, don't forget my Kola and Kanaroo will you?"

"No sweetheart I promise." Flora gave the phone back to Kate.

"I will be in touch Kate. I meant what I said at the party. Bye; love you."

"Bye, Caroline, I love you too.


End file.
